QUE HARAS PELIRROJA: CUPIDOS AL ATAQUE
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Llegamos al fin del segundo año de los merodeadores y de los slytherins, ¿Qué pasara? Sentiran, amaran, odiaran, ¿Por qué esos estudiantes dicen eso? La verdad el destino cambio y lo probable es que no sea para bien. Nos vemos en el 3er año.
1. Chapter 1

**PELIRROJA QUE HARAS: CUPIDOS AL ATAQUE**

nnU ¡Bienvenidos a todos! Me da mucho gusta estar de vuelta con este nuevo fic

Nada es mio...o.o o acaso soy rubia con muchos millones en el banco... no solo soy una escritora nn que le encanta Harry Potter y crea historias alternas, no gano nada con esto.

**Notas:** Aquí Lily es Slytherin, si Slytherin leyeron bien.

Arabella Saria Figg es sobrina de la señora Figg, la señora que cuida de Harry Potter.

Lucius fue puesto de la misma edad que los merodeadores, y cursan el mismo grado por lo consecuente.

Están en su segundo año...ya paso un año mayor información Lily Evans Amor Traición y Odio.

_**CAPITULO 1: CORRE, CORRE**_

**_Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón  
solo una mirada y todo cambio de color  
fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió  
tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llego_**

¡BLACK!-gritó una bella rubia, que corría por los corredores de lo vagones.

PERDON, PERDON.-se disculpaba un moreno con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, amaba hacer enojar a la rubia.

NO, hay pero que valga cuando te atrape.-corría la rubia.-Auch...ssss

¿Estas bien?-pregunto un castaño.

No hasta que no atrape a ¡BLACK!-se levanto la rubia.

Ese Black.-rió el joven.-Siempre lo estas correteando algún día terminaran juntos.

¡Si! Ese Black, ¿Yo terminar con él? ¡NUNCA! Es un egocéntrico, vanidoso y fastidioso.-afirmo Bella molesta, comenzó de nuevo otra vez a correr.

¡Potter! Estoy bien tengo lastimado el brazo pero creo que estas exagerando.-dije

Ninguna precaución es suficiente, pero en cuanto lleguemos a la escuela iremos con la enfermera para que te cure rápidamente.-decía Potter que se encontraba sentando a mi lado...no se como mis padres me dejaron al cuidado de él (;-;a mi me gustaría que me cuidaran así)

**FLASH BLACK**

¿Hijita pero estarás bien?-pregunta una señora pelirroja

Si, mama.-exprese.-No debe de tardar en llegar mis amigos.

¡O tu novio!-corrió James conmigo.

¿Su novio?-pregunto divertido mi papa

Si, señores suegros yo soy James Potter-se presento James.

¡POTTER!-grite

Si amor, me tenía que presentar con mis suegros.-respondió James

Nosotros somos Jeremy y Katrina Evans, mucho gusto, así que tu eres el novio de nuestras pequeña.-dijo mi papa

Claro que si señor suegro-dijo James.

Es muy educado Lily.-dijo Katrina

Si, será un honor tenerlo en la familia.-expreso Jeremy

El honor será mío, de pertenecer a su honorable familia-dijo James.

Se la encargamos mucho, cuídela.-dijo Katrina.

Pero...mama...-me quejaba

¡Si! vamonos pelirroja.-y me toma del brazo, yo mas roja que nada y mis padres con una sonrisa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

Potter creo que estas exagerando.-exprese ¿Ddonde estaba Era, Severus y LUCIUS?

¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-pregunto Potter, mientras me acariciaba el cabello, lo hacía con mucho cuidado, con mucha ternura.

¡A mis amigos!-le exprese.

A Era con mucho gusto, pero a Snape no parece fantasma sale por todas partes, parece que te lee la mente.-A Potter le corrió un escalofrió.-Y si en verdad le la mente y sabe lo que pienso.

Potter-me queje.

Ya, ya...y Malfoy...SSSSS-expreso Potter.

¿Y Malfoy qué? Potter.-pregunto Lucius, que parecía una bola de fuego toda roja y comenzó a perseguir a Potter

**_Y ahora sueño despierto imaginando tus besos y acariciándote  
solo espero que llegué el momento  
de abrasarte otra ves._**

¡CORRED! ¡POR TU VIDA POTTER!-gritaba Lucius.

Hola James.-sonrió Sirius.

Hola Sirius, ¿Perseguido por Bella?-pregunto James.

¿Y tu por Malfoy?-dijo burlón.

Estaba con la pelirroja y de pronto llego el ogro engominado buaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-chilló James y comenzaron a correr.

Malfoy con fuerza.-expreso Bella.

Lo mismo te digo, que no se te escape.-dijo Malfoy y siguieron su persecución.

¿Donde esta James?-pregunto Remus que era acompañado por Era.

Siendo perseguido por Lucius.-expreso Era.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿Cómo están?-expreso James parándose con ellos.

¿Nosotros bien y tú?-pregunto Era.

Siendo perseguido por tu amigo, nos vemos al rato.-y siguió corriendo James.

Buenos días Era.-expreso minutos después Lucius.

Buenos días y ¿Lily en donde esta?-pregunto Era.

Esta en nuestro vagón, yo estoy detrás de Potter...estaba molestando a Lily.-expreso, jadeando por el ejercicio.

Hey Malfoy no me digas que ya te cánsate, pensé que las serpientes tenían mejor condición física, no es nada contra ti Era.-expresa James.

Veraz mi BUENAA CONDICIÓN ¡TEMED! POTTER.-y comienza de nuevo la persecución.-dice Lucius.

Ya están mejorando.-expreso Remus.

¿Mejorando?-se quedo sorprendida Era.

Si antes, se querían matar ahora se quieren matar pero hacen ejercicio.-dijo Remus.

Hola.-dice Sirius en la puerta del vagón.

¡BLACK! TEMED BLACK-grito Bella

**_Eres tu mi amor primero  
eres tu como yo soñé  
has llenado de mil emociones  
mi alma y mi ser_**

TEEEEEEENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAMBREEEEEEEEEEEEE-me queje.

Toma Lily.-aparece Severus.

Gracias que llegaste.-corrí a abrazarlo.

Buenos días Evans.-expreso una voz.

Buenos días Suneme-respondí.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto jalando a Severus para que no me oyera.

Mis padres me obligaron...a venir con ella.-Severus puso cara me miedo.

¡Que horror! por que te castigan tan feo.-exprese con cara de comprensión.

Es que no...Arregle...mi habitación...-expreso Severus.

No te preocupes nos desharemos de ella-grite diciendo la ultima palabra.

¿De quién Evans?-pregunto Matilda Suneme

De nadie, querida de nadie-COMO LA ODIO, LA ODIO, LA ODIO...siempre es una metiche.

¿Y donde esta tu novio Potter?-me pregunto

No se-respondí.

Ya llegue no lloren por mi-expreso Potter.

Vaya si es tu novio-grito como si hubiera encontrado la cura contra la estupidez.

Lo dudabas Suneme.-respondió Potter desde la puerta del vagón.

¿Donde esta Lucius? Que no te estaba persiguiendo.-exprese.

¡TEMED POTTER!-se oyó un fuerte grito.

Nos vemos que estamos haciendo ejercicio-respondió Potter y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

¿No esta por aquí Potter?-pregunto Lucius

No esta Lucius-expreso Severus.

Con fuerza Lucius.-dije

Con mucha fuerza-y se volvió a ir a correr.

**_Eres tu mi amor primero  
eres tu como yo soñé  
has llenado de mil emociones  
mi alma y mi ser_**

Donde estarás Black -decía Bella que lo buscaba, se le había perdido en una vuelta cuando encontraron a la señora que vendía los dulces.

Buenos días Bella-dijo un amigable voz, un guapo chico de Ravenclam

Buenos días-sonrió Bella.

¿Cómo te fue estas vacaciones?-pregunto Amos Digorry.

Muy bien, y ¿Tú cómo te las pasaste?-pregunto Bella.

Quieres irte a sentar conmigo al vagón.-le expreso.-Podemos platicar.

Por supuesto-dijo muy feliz y se fue con Amos, mientras Sirius se escondía de Bella, llego al vagón donde se encontraba Remus, Era y Petter.

Aun te sigue persiguiendo-expreso Petter

Si, pero ya es hora que estuviera aquí, o será que habrá perdido condición estas vacaciones-dijo Sirius.-mejor voy a buscarla.

Se quieren mucho.-expreso Remus.

Como uds dos se quieren.-dijo Petter, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

**_Eres tu lo que mas quiero  
soy feliz por que te encontré  
quiero amarte sin condiciones  
y colmarte con mi amor donde tu estés_**

Severus tomo las manos de Lily...inconcientementelo hizo...él se sonrojo...

Y esas manitas Severus.-dijo Suneme

¿Cuáles?-pregunte

Las que él tiene puesta en tus manos, no te este haciendo.-dijo destilando envidia por los todos lados.

Yo...-me siento con un rojo inmenso y se ponen en medio de nosotros

Yo me siento aquí-expreso Suneme se abre la puerta.

Ups... aquí no puede estar nos vemos-dice Black

Buscas a...tu novia.-dijo Suneme "Metiche es una metiche"

Si no la has visto.-Expreso Black y se va.

Ups te dejo con la palabra en la boca.-exprese

Cállate Evans.-me dijo.

Sorry.-exprese

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ.-se oían risa en un vagón

Créeme que así fue, me resbale. -decía una hermosa rubia.

Eres muy graciosa Bella.-expreso Amos, que estaba muerto de la risa, Bella estaba feliz...Amos siempre había sido muy linda con ella.- ¿Y qué más paso?

Pues...corrí muy rápido por que me dio mucha pena.-dijo Bella, mientras sacaba la lengua...y eso Amos le hace un cariño en la cabeza...cuando entra Sirius

Vamonos.-dijo muy molesto.

¡Oye Black! estoy con Amos.-expreso Bella sorprendida

Osi ya lo veo, vamonos.-dijo Sirius

No me quiero ir, yo estoy muy a gusto aquí.-Bella se aferro a la silla.

Siéntate con nosotros Black.-dijo amablemente

No gracias, y ya vamonos Bella.-expreso Sirius.

No me quiero ir, yo estoy con Amos y no me voy!-se aferro muy fuerte.

Mejor quédate aquí con nosotros Black, Bella esta contando una historia muy graciosa.-dijo Amos

No y si no te quieres ir, pues quédate.-y sale cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Solo una caricia y me llenaste de ilusión  
la soledad se ha ido y no queda mas dolor  
fuiste tu como un ángel que del cielo descendió  
tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llegó

Sirius iba furioso cuando choco con una joven.- ¡Maldito Digorry!

Sirius Hola-expreso Minerva

Hola Minerva.-dijo Sirius, aun estaba muy molesto.

¿Qué te pasa con Amos?-pregunto Minerva

Nada.-dijo cortantemente

Y quieres que te crea ¿Qué paso?-expreso Bella.

Nada, solo estaba.-expreso Black

Nada, anda cuénteme.-dijo Minerva

Es...él siempre acapara la atención de Bella, yo no se que le ve...solo por su cara de modelo y de soy el señor perfección, el señor siempre recatado y perfecto y Bella siempre pone cara de tonta cuando lo ve-Se quejo.

JAJAJAJAJ.-rió Minerva

¡De qué te ríes!-se quejo Sirius

De que ya se la razón por la que te desagrada Amos.-expreso Minerva

¿Y cuál es?-pregunto Sirius

De que sientes algo especial por Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUCIUS

Tengo hambre.-me queje

Yo también.-expreso Severus.

Que bueno que no se nos ha aparecido Matilda, no quiero ver su fea carota.-exprese

¿Quién tiene fea carota?-pregunto Matilda

No, nadie quien sabe, verdad Severus.-y el empezó a reír.

Eres una grosera Lily.-hace una mueca muy chistosa.

Verdad.-afirme, íbamos rumbo al gran comedor.

_**Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,  
y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día...  
Que vida, la mía**_

¿Sirius qué tienes?-grito Bella

Nada no tengo nada.-dijo Sirius molesto.

Como que nada, de ayer no me hablas.-expreso Bella molesta

No tengo nada, absolutamente nada.-le respondió Black.

Entonces por que no me habías dirigido la palabra, tengo persiguiéndote todo el día para que me digas la razón.-expreso Bella.

No tengo nada.-de eso no lo había sacado.

No te creo, dime por que estas así conmigo.-dijo Bella

No siempre te estas quejando que te estoy molestando, que soy odioso, que soy un egocéntrico.-Le respondió.

Pero...Sirius...-Bella no entendía su actitud

Pero Sirius NADA, tu prefieres a tipos como Digorry don perfecto.-responde Sirius.

No metas a Amos en esto-respondió Bella.

Como no, el es el culpable de todo.-respondió Sirius

El no tiene la culpa de nada, esto es entre tú y yo-respondió Bella.

Esto dejo de ser entre tu y yo cuando el entro ese don perfecto, tan perfecto.-respondió Sirius

Amos si es perfecto.-afirmo Bella

Vete con el entonces, no este con un egocéntrico.-y se fue Sirius.

_**Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,  
y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa...  
Que vida, la mía...**_

¿Matilda qué no tienes una vida?-le pregunte

Claro que si, y muy productiva.-respondió Matilda

¿Cómo qué?-pregunte

Pues estoy en todos los clubes de la escuela y mi popularidad va creciendo waou.-expreso

En verdad existe el club de las niñas teñidas.-respondí.

Si y ya se abrió el de las amargadas.-respondió

Y tu eres la jefa-exprese

Buenos días Severus, Lily y Suneme.-expreso Era.

Buenos días Era, oye Era tenemos que repetir aquel día con los chicos me lo pase genial, eres súper Era, pero en verdad los chicos se desvivían por atendernos.-expreso Suneme

¿Cuál día?-preguntamos Severus y yo

El día que Era y yo nos la pasamos super de woau con los Gyrffindor, sorry que no te invitamos Lily, pero ahora que eres novia de Potter, creo que si podrás ir.-expreso Suneme.

Sorry.-respondimos.

Oye Suneme te están buscando.-dijo Era

¿Si? quién requiere mi hermosa presencia.-expreso

La profesora de encantamientos.-dijo Era

Bueno nos vemos, besos a todos menos a ti.-me señalo.-No te creas también a ti.

De seguro...es por que la regresaran al kidder.-afirme.

ajjaajjajajaja.-rieron los dos

¿Qué es kindder?-preguntaron Severus y Era.

JEJEEJ.-me reí.- ¿Ya tienen el regalo de Lucius?

**_No se que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,  
y acaricia tu piel...  
Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,  
dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte, _**

Siempre Amos, siempre ese, Pero hablare con él.-expreso Sirius...cuando vio algo que más le desagrado.

Bueno nos vemos a la 7:00pm en la biblioteca.-decía Bella

Si ya tengo algo que te puede ayudar.-dijo Amos.

Amos Digorry el caballero ideal.-expreso Callixta una chava de Ravenclam

JA JA.-dijo...Sirius

Cualquier chica se moriría por que fuera su novia...desde una de 5 hasta una de primer año, tan caballero, tan correcto, tan perfecto.-dijo Callixta.

¿Hasta tú?-expreso Sirius

Hasta yo.-respondió Callixta.-Mira llego Minerva.-Minerva es recibida por un beso en la mejilla de Amos.

¿Minerva es tu amiga? al igual que Bella...vaya las dos compiten por Amos, cual de las dos crees que se quedara con Amos, o diré cual de las tres por que yo también entrare a la competencia.-expreso Callixta.

Hagan lo que quieran.-dijo Sirius

Vaya sientes algo más por una de ella, ¿Por quién será? por Minerva-Sirius ya estaba molesto

CALLATE-grito Sirius

¿O por Bella?-pregunto divertida

QUE TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES-grito con más fuerza

Es por Bella...bueno nos vemos, cuando quiera hablar estoy afuera cercas del lago.-y se marcha.

_**Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,  
dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,  
si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada, **_

James, ahora que sales con Lily, ¿Malfoy sería tu cuñado? ya le compraste su regalo de cumpleaños te tienes que congraciar con el-pregunto Petter

Malfoy mi cuñado.-y escupe su jugo.-REGALO

Si, cuida a la pelirroja como su hermana...aunque yo creo que Snape también le gusta.-dijo Petter (o.o a este lo hice con demasiado cerebro a la mediga rata)

Petter deja de meterle ideas a James.-expreso Remus

Y tu cuñado sería Snape-chillo Petter

Callad Petter! su cuñado es Junior.-rio James

Mejor comamos.-expreso Remus todo rojo.

JAJAJAJAJ.-rieron Petter y James

James... te llego una carta.-un hermoso cuervo que trai el escudo de una escuela

¿De quién será?-se pregunto Petter

De mi pelirroja.-dice James.

No lo creo...-expreso Petter

De "Lucrecia"-responde James

Otra más.-dice Remus

Es de Banshira.-afirmo James

James.-Dijo Petter

No yo le soy fiel a mi pelirroja, aleja esa cartas de mi.-dijo James y le dio las cartas a Petter y Remus.-Mejor acompáñeme voy a irme anotar al equipo de quidditch, tengo que hacer la audición aunque con mi gran talento...ya tengo un lugar asegurado.

**_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
Solo dime que si._**

¡FELIZ! CUMPLEAÑOS.-gritaron todos los Slytherin a un rubio.

Que nunca te case con un muggle, que nunca te cases con un muggle! y que tu sangre siempre sea limpia por siempre, te deseamos feliz cumpleaños a ti-cantaban todos.

Gracias.-Lucius estaba feliz era su cumpleaños.

¡Ahora! te traemos tus presentes!-dijeron todos felices

¡Dulces! fila uno, libros fila dos, capas fila 3.-grito Rey.-Y otras cosas fila 4-Así se formo la fila...

Qué te pases un feliz cumpleaños.-abrasé a Lucius.

Muchas gracias Lily.-expreso Lucius.

Espero que te guste.-le dije.

Todo lo que venga de ti, me encantara.-me expreso.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Era lo abrazo, Lucius se sonrojo...un momento Lucius ¿sonrojado?

gra...c...i...as...-tartamudeo...-Severus y yo compramos juntos el regalo.-y Severus también lo abrazo.

Gracias amigos.-sabía que a Lucius estaba feliz...lo sentía por que tenpia una sonrisa enorme...

¡HAY QUE PARTIR EL PASTEL!-gritamos

Si Lucius y tienes que pedir un deseo.-exprese.

¿Un deseo?-me pregunto y le puse unas velitas al pastel.

Tienes que soplar las vela y pedir un deseo.-exprese

"Ver a mis padres este día"-penso y soplo las velitas

Sigamos la fiesta, en nuestra sala común.-grito Rey.

¡SI! Feliz cumpleaños a ti Lucius.-nos fuimos cantando por todo el camino.

¿Crees que le guste nuestro regalo a Lucius?-pregunto Era.

Yo creo que si, el no tiene uno de esos.-exprese, llegamos a la sala común, había grandes fotos de Lucius, y una enorme cantidad de pasteles y dulces...

Feliz cumpleaños hijo-dijo una hermosa mujer de impresionante cortina de cabello rubio platinado, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas unos hermosos ojos violetas, estaba vestido de gris.

Madre.-Lucius corrió a abrazarla y se le escurrieron unas lágrimas.-Que bueno que estas aquí y ¿Padre donde esta?

Lucius compórtate acuérdate que una Malfoy guarda siempre la compostura ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?-dijo una voz.

PADRE-Grito Lucius feliz, medio mucho gusto, que sus padres estuvieran aquí.

Mira hijo abre mi regalo.-la señora Ur Malfoy.

Si madre.-y lo abrió, era una escoba nueva.-Gracias Madre era lo que quería.

Madre, padre les quiero presentar a mis amigos-dijo Lucius.-Era, Lily, Severus, vengan.

Buenas tardes señores.-expresamos

Buenas tardes.-respondieron.-Ella es Era Herlo y Lilian Evans, a Severus ya lo conocen.

Mucho gusto.-expresaron, la señora Ur tiene unos hermosos ojos, no se pero no puedo dejar de verla.

Mucho gusto.-dijimos.

**_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,  
y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,  
Que vida, la mía..._**

Es que es muy difícil.-se quejaba Bella.

No es difícil, ve.-Amos expresaba.

Es que tu eres muy listo.-dijo Bella

Tú también lo eres.-y le hace un cariño

Ya, ya pude.-grito Bella

Shi.-dijo la bibliotecaria.

jajajaaj.-rió por debajo Amos y Bella saco la lengua.

Nos van a correr.-dijo Bella

No importa, bien vale la pena.-expreso Amos...en eso Sirius paso por hay en compañía de James, Remus y Petter.

**Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,  
y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día,  
Que vida, la mía.**

Mañana son las audiciones.-expreso James feliz.

Si, tú siempre has querido estar en el equipo.-dijo Remus.

También los escribí a uds.-dijo feliz James

¿Tu qué hiciste?-pregunto Remus

¡Los inscribí! ¡Así podremos estar juntos! a Sirius cuando le comente la idea le pareció maravillosa.-dijo James.

Pero...peroooo yo ni si quiera...me puedo elevar en los aires en escoba.-expreso Remus temeroso

¡Yo te enseño! soy un genial maestro.-dijo James.-O si no pregúntale a Petter, cuando lo enseñe

Si ¿Qué me enseñaste?-pregunto Petter

Olvídalo Petter, ya se me hacia que tanta neurona no era posible en ti.-dijo James con una gotita en la cabeza.

Hay esta de nuevo.-dijo Sirius.

Todavía sigues peleado con Bella.-dijo Remus

SI hasta que no deje de estar todo el día encima de Digorry.-dijo Sirius molesto.

¿El señor perfección?-pregunto James

SI, ahora parece...que están pegados.-se quejo Sirius.

Ya terminamos.-dijo Amos

Contigo es más rápido terminar.-dijo Bella.- ¡Ahora si! ¡Con esto ya vera el profesor quien es Bella!

Así se habla.-dijo Amos...salieron...

_**No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,  
que acaricia tu piel...**_

Hola chicos, ¿ya conocen a Amos?-pregunto y saludos Bella

Hola Bella, no.-respondieron.

Amos Digorry, mucho gusto.-expreso Amos

El gusto no es mío.-dijo Black

Sirius, no seas maleducado.-dijo Bella.

Mucho gusto.-dijeron Petter y Remus, hubo un silencio incomodo.

Bueno chicos, nos vemos.-dijo Amos.-Me dio gusto conocerlos.

Sirius te portaste muy mal con Amos.-dijo Bella.

A así, ¿no te has ido corriendo detrás de él?-dijo Sirius indiferente

Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo.-dijo Bella.

Amos ya va lejos...ándale córrele.-dijo Sirius

Sirius.-y este se fue.

Bella corrió unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

_**Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,  
dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,**_

Auchsssssss me atore, que buena suerte.-me quejo., jalo y se me rompe la túnica.-Hay mi túnica...

¿Qué pasa Lily?-pregunto una hermosa mujer.

Es que...una tontería...-exprese.

Una mujer nunca se queja.-me observo. -Ya se lo que te pasa, tu túnica.

Si.-me sentí apenada.

Cosetti.-y se reparo.

Ya esta.-sonrió la señora.

Muchas gracias.-exprese.

De nada Lily.-me respondió ya salí del baño cuando.

Señora puedo estar con usted.-exprese.

Por supuesto.-esa señora parece una modelo y es muy dulce, me recuerda mucho a mi mama yo cuando sea grande me encantaría ser tan sofisticada como ella, es muy propia en su manera de hablar...entramos a la fiesta...

¿Dime Lily qué tanto me observas?-pregunto Ur.

Yo disculpe.-me sentí a penada.

Es que usted me recuerda mucho a mi mama, aunque la mía es pelirroja.-le dije.

Me siento hornada en que te recuerde a tu mama, si quieres puedes ser mi pequeña.-expreso.-En esta fiesta

Si.-corrí a abrazarla.

Si, yo siempre soñé en tener una hermana como tu.-Lucius apareció y los tres nos abrazamos.

Tengo una familia completa, este es mi mejor cumpleaños.-expreso el rubio

_**Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,  
dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,  
si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,**_

Bella...lloraba...sintió que algo le tomo la mano...

Sirius eres tu...-expreso Bella...y no recibió respuesta alguna...pero sobre su mano había un peluche...-¿Quién te trajo a mi? le pregunto al muñeco...y sonrió...sintió una mano que le limpiaba las lágrimas...sintió un suave rocé sobre sus labios.

**_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
Solo dime que si..._**

Sirius...

Padre…-dijo Lucius cuando vio que era su regalo.

Lucius no es posible.-afirmo Severus entre admiración y temor, ese regalo era lo que esperaban cualquier hijo de familia de magos…pero también marcaban algo que era muy inesperado en ese momento, pero que sabría que tendría que llegar, por lo regular siempre se entregaban a los hijos mayores de quince años.

Esto ese.-dijo Lucius temeroso pero feliz.

Si.-dijo Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: INTENTO **

Era ¿Qué paso realmente con Tom?-le pregunte.

Terminamos, y no he vuelto a saber nada de él.-expreso Era.

¿Tan mal estuvo lo que paso entre ustedes?-le pregunte

No quiero hablar de eso Lily, ya lo he olvidado.-me dice.

Esta bien.-exprese, no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero yo si he tenido comunicación con Tom y me pregunta mucho por ella en sus cartas, y aquella vez que la vi, lo note muy mal y me dejo algo para Era, esta todavía en esa caja que guardo en el baúl.

Caminaba rumbo al Callejón Diagon

¡Hey! Lily.-escucho que alguien me llama...

¡Tom eres tú! que gusto verte.-exprese.-No tuvimos ni tiempo de desperdinos.

Si, ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo esta Era?-me pregunto.

Todos estamos bien, Era también.-le respondí.

Que bueno, como me gustaría volver a verla.-expreso

Por que no vas a visitarla, de seguro le pondrá muy feliz que la vayas a visitar.-exprese

No lo creo...vamos a tomar un helado hay mucho que platicar.-me dijo y lo acompañe, llegamos a un pequeño café.

Lily me iré a trabajar a Yukime Institud como profesor de Artes Obscuras, quiero saber cualquier cosa que le pase a Era, si necesitan mi ayuda todos ustedes, hay podrán buscarme yo con gusto los ayudare en todo lo que pueda ayudarlos...y guarda esto es para ti.-saca una pequeña caja.

Yo.-estaba sorprendida

No es mucho, pero es un presente.-lo abrí y era un dije de serpiente, era muy detallado en verdad parecía una serpiente.-Aquí esta el de los chicos y este es de Era...cuando ella este en problemas o me necesita dáselo.

Esta bien.-le dije-Lo hare

Nos veremos pronto Lily, vamos te acompaño a hacer tus compras, ¿ya este es tu segundo año no?

Si, ya me es mi segundo año, no puedo creer cuantas cosas puedes aprender.-dije

Y lo que te falta por aprender.-me respondió.

_**Intento resolver el misterio de tu adiós,  
no tienes cuartada no tienes palabra no tienes corazón.  
Un velo de tristeza empaña mi visión.**_

Hoy hay entrenamiento de quidditch vamonos, los chicos ya nos están esperando.-expreso Era

Esta bien...-llegamos pronto a la cancha...la practica estuvo bien.

Hoy son las audiciones para el equipo de Gyrffindor, vamos el espectáculo será gracioso.-dijo Reynard quien ocupaba el lugar de Tom como capitán del equipo.

Severus trajiste la botana.-dijo Lucius

Si, pastel y patatas, y agua de multisabores.-respondió Severus

Démosle una oportunidad, no pueden ser tan malos.-expreso Era.

Pues...-los tres empezamos a chiflar.

¡Hola pelirroja!-grito Potter desde el suelo.

¿Qué nunca se cansa?-exprese.

¡De verte amor jamás!-Me grita.

El león pulgoso tiene buen oído.-dijeron los dos hombres Slytherin y empezaron a audicionar, el primero por poco se cae de la escoba es que se soltó encuanto subió…

Upssssss Gryffindor con ese equipo.-grito Rey.

jajajajajajja.-reían todos menos Era.

La siguiente, niña por lo menos podía mantenerse en el aire...Merlín la mayoría eran un fiasco...llego el turno de Black al igual que Bella...audicionaba para bateador...lo hace bien aunque me cueste reconocerlo, le dio a 7 de las 8 pelotas...y Bella 6 de 8 esta bien...

Sirius Black...ya...-grito su capitán Arles Greffan

De quince uno esta en condición Arles jajajajaja.-reíamos todos.

¡Hacen honor a su nombre víboras!-nos responde...

Uhhhhhh que ofensa león pulgoso la penaste por ti ¿mismo?-le responde Rey.

Cálmate...Rey solo te están provocando sigamos con el equipo.-el siguiente fue Potter.

Veamos como habla trabaja.-dijo Lucius.

Le soltaron la snichs y fue por ella al igual que los otros aspirantes y este la atrapo, voló cobre el palo de la escoba se arrojó por ella.

¡WUAOOOOOOOOOOOO POTTTERRRRRRRRRRRRR!-gritaron todos los Gryffindor.

Y por último Remus Lupin...-salió todo temblando...

Jammmes...mmmeeee voooy a caerrrr.-tartamudeaba.

¡No animo! no te fue mal en las practicas lo hiciese muy bien-animaba James a su amigo

Claro después del 5 hueso fracturado la enfermera te ha puesto el chico ¡Que más huesos duros tiene!-dijo Petter

¡Petter! Cállate hay que darle animos a Remus.-dijo James.

¡ANIMO! ¡ADEMÁS DEL SUELO NO SE PASA!-dijo Sirius

Lupin...malo que no traje mi cámara.-expreso Severus.

¡LO HARA BIEN! VAMOS REMUS.-grito Era y salió al aire, se tambaleaban mucho...audicionaba para guardián le empezaron a arrojar las pelotas...

Auchs.-se quejaba Remus cuando las pelotas le pegaban.

jajajajajajajajajajjajajaja.-tenían muertos de la risa a mis compañeros de equipo yo me preocupe...

TU PUEDES REMUS-Gritaba el equipo.

Jajajajaj LUPINN PARA UNA AUNQUE SEA LA DEL HONOR.-le gritó Anex...la paro...de puro milagro.

AJAJAJAJAJA LUPIN NO PARA NADA, TODAS SE LE VAN.-cantaban.

¿Era... donde estás?-ella ya había corrido a ver a Remus.

_**  
He sobre pasado el umbral del dolor.  
tu ausencia es el invierno mas largo que he vivido,  
el lamento y los recuerdos no se han ido**_

Lo hiciste bien.-le dijo ella con ternura.

Si tanto que ha hecho reír a los Slytherin.-dijo Petter

Petter CALLATE.-lo callo Bella...

LUPIN ERES GENIAL, NO PARAS NI UNA.-gritaron desde la tribuna.

CALLENSE-grito Bella y Sirius.

Soy pésimo jamás debí haber audicionado.-se decía a si mismo con la cabeza agachada.

No es cierto Remus.-dijo Era tomándole su mano.

SOY ASQUEROSO.-grito estaba muy rojo.

HEY LUPIN GENIALES PARADAS.-bajaba el equipo desde la tribuna.

Claro que no, solo te falta más práctica.-dijo James.

NO.-Grito Remus

Yo te ayudare a entrenar.-dijo Era.

Nosotros también...verás que pronto aprenderás...-dijo James

QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE NO, NOOOOOO QUIERO.-grito Remus.

Pero...-trato James

Pero lo ODIO, HE PASADO LA PEOR HUMILLACIÓN DE MI VIDA Y TODO POR TU CULPA JAMES, QUE NO ENTIENDES POTTER QUE NO TODOS PODEMOS SER UNOS GENIOS EN LA ESCOBA, POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA ESCUCHA A LOS DEMAS.-se marcha y corrió Era fue detrás de él

Todo es mi culpa...-expreso James.

_**Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro  
bajo el manto de la noche diariamente te alucino**_

Remus.-llamo Era.

Vete no quiero ver a nadie.-dijo Remus.

Tenemos que hablar.-dijo Era.

No quiero...vete con ellos.-dijo herido Remus

Yo quiero estar contigo.-dijo Era.

Aunque sea un perdedor, mediocre.-expreso Remus

TU NO ERES UN PERDEDOR MEDIOCRE, TU ERES UNA PERSONA MUY INTELIGENTE, ERA LA PERSONA QUE ME HA HECHO CREER NUEVAMENTE QUE EXISTE EN EL AMOR, EN UN MUNDO DONDE TODO PARECE TUYO Y A LA VEZ NO ES NADA TUYO, LO UNICO ES EL AMOR, EL AMOR ES LO UNICO QUE VERDADERAMENTE TE PERTENECE...-grito Era...

Era...-expreso Remus.

Yo no quiero a un mediocre, yo quiero a la persona más linda de todo el mundo, que eres tu me oye.-y le da un tierno beso en los labios...a Remus.

Yo...-Remus estaba muy sonrojado...

No digas nada, deja que conquiste tu corazón.-expreso Era, como iba a conquista su corazón si ya era de ella, desde el primer momento que la conocí y le da un abrazo

**_Extraño tu fragancia marchita,  
desde entonces el tiempo la seco no, no, no.  
mi corazón no es una flor irradia dolor _**

¿Tu crees qué este bien?-pregunto Bella a James.

No se...me siento tan culpable.-expreso James.

No te culpes, tu solo querías tener juntos a tus amigos.-dijo Bella.

Tal como me gustaría que Sirius y tu hicieran las paces, no se que ha pasado antes ustedes dos eran los mejores amigos...ahora...-Sirius estaba volteado de lado.

Tal vez…-expreso Sirius y Bella se sonrojo.

Ya...-expreso Bella.

¿No han visto a Era?-pregunte.

Qué quieres aquí serpiente, vienes a reírte más.-expreso James.

No, yo solo vengo a buscar a mi amiga, pero como aquí no esta me marcho.-exprese.

Creí que eras diferente, pero me equivoque contigo, eres igual que todas las Slytherin.-dijo James

¿Cómo somos todas las serpientes?-le pregunte.

Son, mezquinas...son frívolas, gozan con el dolor ajeno.-dijo James.

Pero de esta serpiente siempre has estado detrás de ella-le dije...no se por que me estaba doliendo lo que me estaba diciendo.

Ya no más, serpiente, ya no más, ME DI CUENTA DE LO QUE EN VERDAD VALES NADA.-dijo

Gracias A Merlín por que yo no te soporto, siempre he detestado tu presencia, me hastías-y me marcho...

**_Tu silencio fue la más triste conversación que haya tenido  
no se cuanto tiempo desde entonces ha transcurrido no, no, no_**

James...-dijeron los Gryffindor.

Estoy bien, vamos a buscar a Remus.-y fueron.

¿Qué tienes Lily?-pregunto Lucius.

Nada, no encontré a Era, hay que buscarla.-dije.

Te hicieron algo...eso leones pulgosos te hicieron algo.-expreso furioso.

Vamonos...-Dije.

¡Por que si algo te hicieron!-grito Lucius

No me hicieron nada-le respondí.

No te creo Lily. -dijo Severus.

Pues que me IMPORTAA.-y las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejilla...Lucius me abraza...

YA VERAN.-Severus, va en busca de los Gryffindor.

¡POTTER! PEDAZO DE IMBECIL.-grito Severus.

¿QUE QUIERES PELMAZO?-le responde.

¿QUE LE DIJISTE A LILY? IDITOA.-pregunta Severus.

Solamente sus verdades...y tengo otras para ti...TE TEJO A TU SERPIENTE YO YA NO LUCHARE POR ESA SERPIENTE, LOS DOS SON TAL PARA CUAL...

**_Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro  
bajo el manto de la noche diariamente te alucino _**

¿James aun no te puedes dormir...?-pregunto Sirius

No te hagas James, sabemos que aun estas despierto.-dijo Petter.

James...-expreso Remus.-Quiero discúlpame por lo que te dije...en la mañana...

No tienes por que hacerlo, el que debe pedirte la disculpa soy yo...te obligue a hacer algo, que no querías hacer.-dijo James.

Pero hoy conocí...la humillación y el amor.-dijo Remus sonriendo.

¿QUE CUENTA, CUENTA?-dijo Petter.

¡Era siente lo mismo por mi!-grito feliz Remus.-Si tu no me hubieras obligado...yo no sabría que Era siente lo mismo por mi...

**_  
Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro _**

**_bajo el manto de la noche diariamente te alucino_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: VUELVE**

Así están las cosas Rey.-dijo Lucius.

Vaya con que los leones pulgosos hicieron eso.-expreso Rey un joven de 6to año, de cabello arena y piel pálida, capitán del equipo de quiddidtch

Si, esto no puede quedar así.-dijo Lucius.

Ni ahora ni nunca, un Gryffindor le puede hacer esto a Slytherin, no te preocupes pronto cobraremos venganza.-dijo Rey, mientras caminaban rumbo al entrenamiento.

Sigo buscando el por que  
Te fuiste de aquí  
Dejando un abismo entre tu y yo

Maldito Potter.-pensé mientras me vestía, Era lucía muy feliz, bueno que bueno que alguno de nosotros sea feliz.

¿Lily...tienes algo?-me pregunto Era.

No nada, yo estoy muy bien Rey dice que estoy en mejor condición no se puede, así que esta temporada nos ira muy bien.-exprese.

No hablo del quidditch.-respondió ella.

Pues no me pasa nada.-dije.

Lily...-expreso Era.

Lily tengo que hablar contigo.-expreso Rey.

Si...-salimos al campo.

Bueno Lily, soy hombre de pocas palabras, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-me dice mientras volábamos.

Yo...no se...-me sorprendió su propuesta.

No tienes que piénsalo mucho Lily, o ¿No te parezco atractivo?-pregunto

Claro que lo eres...solo...-no sabía como explicarme.

¿Lily?-me observa..."Potter que diablos hace en mi mente."

Esta bien...por que no intentarlo.-respondí.

_**No te he podido olvidar, No se si a ti  
Te pase lo mismo  
Toda mi vida cambio**_

¿COMOOOOOOOO QUE ERESSSSSSSSSSSS NOVIAAAAAAAAAAAA DE REYYYYYY?-grito Severus.

Lo se.-exprese.

¡Rey te lleva por 5 años!-me grito Era.

Mira Era, que Tom también te llevaba 5 años, así que no tienes nada que reprocharme, Rey es chico atractivo.-trata de justificarme.

Esta bien Lily has lo que quieras.-dijo Era.

En lugar de reprocharme deberían de apoyarme, son mis amigos, y los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas.-exprese.

Yo te apoyo Lily, Rey es un buen tipo.-expreso Lucius.

Gracias Lucius.-y comenzamos a comer.

¿Qué es eso James?-pregunto Petter

Esto es un regalo de Banshira, tiene un gusto formidable una hermosa bufanda.-dijo James.-¿Gustan un dulce de ginebra?

No, gracias.-dijo Remus.

Yo si quiero, ¿Quien te los mando? ¿Banshira?-pregunto Sirius

No fue Lucrecia, es tan hermosa y dadivosa.-dijo James mientras comían...dos cuervos de posaron de nuevo... en la mesa.

Más regalos, no se donde los vamos a meter.-dijo Remus.

Si son dulces en mi estomago.-expreso Petter

Eres un glotón.-expreso Sirius.

James...no que no querías saber nada de ¿ella?-pregunto Remus.

Me equivoque, quiero saber mucho de ellas...Hola...por donde salio el lucero.-expreso James mientras pasaba una chica de Huffepuff...BUENO nos vemos al rato tengo que atender negocios.

_**Me falta tu amor  
Siento que pierdo la razón  
Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar  
Por que sin ti no aprendo a vivir**_

Sirius tomo por debajo de la mesa las manos de Bella, esta se sonrojo.

Te vez hermosa así.-expreso Sirius.

Gracias...-expreso Bella, le toco la mejilla.

Me encantas...me encanta que eres rubor sea para mi y de nadie más.-dijo Sirius.

¿Sirius...qué significa eso?-pregunto una Bella sonrojada.

Significa, que te quiero solo para mi, me encanta cuando tu sonrisa es mía, me encanta cuando yo soy el que esta en tu pensamiento, me encanta que siempre estés pensando en mi...no soporto que otros te miren, ya que yo solo quiero ser...el que este en ti.-dijo Sirius.

Sirius... yo quisiera...-trato de expresa Bella...pero esta vez fue Bella quien le toco la mejilla a Sirius.-Tu eres...como un ángel...

Yo quiero ser el único.-y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

_**Vuelve quiero sentirme en tus brazos  
Quiero besarte los labios  
Por siempre quedarme a tu lado**_

¿Por que la apoyas?-grito Era Lucius

PUES POR QUE YO SI SOY SU AMIGO, NO COMO LOS DOS, EL LA PUEDE HACER FELIZ.-dijo Lucius.

Pero apenas se han tratado, se llevan muchos años.-dijo Era.

Tu también te llevabas los mismo años con Tom, y su relación funciono. Además siempre la apoyare en todo lo que desee hacer, tu no viste como estaba triste ayer, por culpa de ese león pulgoso que sabrá Merlín cuantas idioteces no le habrá hecho.-dijo Lucius.

¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?-pregunto Era.

Por qué te pasa más tiempo con ese Gryffindor que nosotros que somos tus amigos, tenemos ya dos meses en la escuela, de los cuales, solo has estado con nosotros en las clases, pero siempre estas con él, detrás de él, NO VENGAS A DECIRNOS QUE POR QUE NO TE DECIMOS NADA...SABÍAS QUE LILY FUE LA MEJOR EN TRANSFORMACIONES Y ESTA HACIENDO UN TRABAJO PARA OBTENER CREDITOS EXTRAS, QUE SEVERUS ES EL MEJOR EN POSICIONES ¿DONDE ESTABAS TU CUANDO LILY RECIBIO UN PREMIO POR SER LA MÁS ESTUDIOSA, SABES ACASO DE ¿QUE LOS TRES VAMOS TODAS LAS TARDES A LA BIBLIOTECA? QUE SABES DE NOSOTROS NADA A TI SOLO TE IMPORTA LUPIN.-expreso Lucius, guardaba mucho resentimiento, se sentía desplazado.

No es cierto mis amigos me importan más de lo que piensan-contesto Era.

Demuéstralo, ponte de nuestro lado, tu no viste llorar a Lily por culpa de ese Gryffindor, que decía quererla y la lastimo.-dijo Lucius.

¿Es cierto Severus?-pregunto Era.

Lo hizo Potter, hizo llorar a Lily, ella no nos ha querido decir que le dijo.-expreso Severus.-Pero para que ella llorara debió de a ver sido algo realmente espantoso lo que dijo.

Ponte de nuestro lado de tu amiga.-expreso Lucius.

_**Vuelve sabes que tu me haces falta  
La espera es cruel y lastima  
Vuelve llena de amor mi vida**_

**_  
_**No entiendo por que me dolió lo que me dijo Potter.-exprese.

OIDOS SORDOS A COSA QUE NO VALEN LA PENA.-expreso Rey...

¿Rey que haces aquí?-pregunte.

Vine a buscarte, Lucius me dijo que estarías aquí, a la escoria no se le presta atención ya que le damos más valor del que tiene, y nosotros quedaremos como la escoria.-expreso Rey.

Rey ¿Cómo lo sabes?-exprese.

Lo se y eso es lo que importan, ningún pulgoso, te volverá a ofender te lo prometo.-expreso Rey.

Gracias.-él me abraza.

Eres tan hermosa.-y me besa muy cercas de la comisura de los labios, en eso pasa Potter...-No te preocupes ninguna persona es digna de mirarte, nuestras grandeza se lleva en la sangre, y en nuestra forma de comportarnos nunca se nos podra comparar, por que puede haber personas que tenga nuestras sangre pero sus actos son los que jamás les darás la grandeza, su actos son los que los ahogan entiendes, puedes tenerlo todo y ser un don nadie Lily.

Si Rey.-afirme, ¿mi sangre? Nos dirigimos a la dirección donde estaba Potter, y vi como paso Rey altivo, déspota seguro de si mismo, parecía que el mismo suelo no lo merecía, es como un Dios que mira a las hormigas, Potter nos miro.

Hay estas Evans tan hermosas, pero eres la peor víbora de todas, tienes caras de ángel...-expreso James

**Como sacarme este amor  
Que ahora es dolor**

James escribía sobre una hoja de papel...en medio de la noche...

_**Tal vez olvidarte sea mejor  
Pero no puedo engañar  
A este corazón que espera por ti**_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: CUANDO ESTAS CONMIGO

¿Entonces estas de acuerdo Lily?-pregunto Rey.

Todo esta bien, Rey a esas horas.-afirme.

Lo sabía.-y me da un beso en la mejilla.-Nos divertiremos bastante, es un espectáculo digno de verse.

Lo mismo opino.-le respondí, y me subo a los dormitorios, Rey me ha estado enseñando bastante, el siempre mantiene una misma forma de pensar y de hacer, cuando desea algo lo consigue, el equipo se mantiene en la cima, hemos derrotado a Huffepuff, Ravenclam...por marcadores realmente a nuestro favor, es rudo su manera de ganar pero el fin justifica los medios, son sus palabras.

Lily, ¿Ya terminaste la tarea?-me pregunto Era.

Si, Rey me estuvo ayudando.-respondí.-No puedo creer que pueda elaborar un reporte tan rápido, es un as en Transformación de verdad estoy aprendiendo mucho de él

Nosotros habíamos quedado de hacerla juntas, te estuve esperando en la biblioteca.-me dice con un poco de rencor.

Así perdón, pero como tú haces todo con Lupin.-le respondí.

Lily.-ella se quedo pasmada.

¿Qué? ya hay que dormir.-y me meto a la cama, hay días que Era esta insoportable.

_**Cuando estas conmigo se llena mi corazón  
tiene sentido la vida y el mundo es una ilusión**_

Ya me tengo que ir a acostar, anda déjame ir.-expreso Bella, que era tomada del brazo por Sirius.

No quédate un rato más.-y la sentó en sus piernas, Bella se sonrojo.

Sirius mañana hay que levantarse temprano...hay entrenamiento.-expreso Bella.

Quédate.-le miro con ojos de cachorro.

¡Esta bien! pero si mañana nos regañan va a ser por tu culpa.-dijo Bella, Sirius la abrazo.

Si-Bella se sonrojo.

_**Cuando estas conmigo la noche tiene color  
y un beso es suficiente para entender el amor **_

Hola Turu.-dijo James recibiendo un paquete.

¿Qué nunca se cansan?-pregunto Remus.

¿Cansar de qué?-pregunto James.

De estarse peleando esas dos por ti James, deberías elegir a una de ellas dos, ambas son amigas no es justo que este jugando con sus sentimientos.-expreso Remus.

Amabas son mis amigas y ¿Qué tiene de malo que me consientan?-expreso James.

Nada, solo que ambas son amigas, compañeras de equipo, y AMABAS LES GUSTAS, están haciendo una competencia a ver quien se queda contigo, tiene que parar esto o puede parar muy mal.-Dijo Remus.

Y yo no merezco ¿Qué hagan una competencia por mí? Que soy tan poca cosas para que lo hagan, yo me merezco lo mejor.-dijo James.

Si, pero no a costa de los sentimientos de los demás, ¡Tu te mereces todo! pero no a costa de acabar con una amistad, compañerismo.-dijo Remus.

YO NO LES PEDÍ QUE COMPITIERAN POR MI.-grito James.

PERO NO HACES NADA POR EVITARLO.-grita Remus.

CHICOS NO PELEEN!-grita Petter

CALLATE PETTER QUE ESTE ASUNTO LO ARREGLAMOS YA-dijo James.

_**Y al abrazarte y sentir que me amas salen las estrellas  
aun si es de día y todos esos días llenos de vació se volvieron polvo  
porque estas conmigo...conmigo **_

Lucius estarás contento.-expreso Severus.

Lo estoy en verdad.-dijo Lucius, mientras se colocaba la pijama.-Nada puede ir mejor

Rey esta alejando a Lily de nosotros, corrección de ERA Y MI.-dijo Severus.

No es cierto, Rey no esta haciendo eso al contrario esta ayudando mucho a Lily, no has visto como nadie ha vuelto a molestar ni a decir nada a Lily, ahora al contrario todos la mira con respecto.-expreso Lucius.

Por que le tiene miedo a Rey, todos sabemos que Rey es muy posesivo y que nadie se mete con él, por que sería meterte tu mismo a tu propio ataúd.-dijo Severus.

ES RESPECTO EL QUE LE TIENE.-dijo Lucius.

No Lucius, y se que tu también lo sabes, él esta alejando a Lily de nosotros, todo el tiempo se la pasa con el, siempre le esta diciendo que hacer, como debe comportarse, ya no tiene la misma alegría, siempre esta seria, nunca quiere hacer nada que puede hacer o molestar a Rey, "a Rey no le gustara...Rey siempre dice que hay que hacerlo de esta manera"-dijo Severus.

¡ELLA SIGUE SIENDO LA MISMA LILY!-grito Lucius.

Si te quieres engañar tu mismo, hazlo pero piensa en verdad si es la misma Lily.-y Severus apaga las luces.

"Lo se..."-y con eso Lucius se durmió.-Pero no siempre pondremos ser los mimos.

_**Cuando estas conmigo es bello mi alrededor  
y una sonrisa tuya derrite mi corazon  
A la mañana siguiente:**_

Buenos días.-me dice Era.

Buenos días Era, ¡AH POR MERLIN QUE TARDE ES! REY SE VA ENOJAR HOY TENER QUE IR A VER ESA EXPOSICIÓN.-grite.

jajajajajajja.-rió Era.

¡Mala! de que te ríes, Rey por Merlín, debí de haber utilizado un hechizo para que me despertarme...-estaba muy desperada

¿A qué exposición van a ir?-pregunto Era.

Una de los magos mas obscuros de estos mil años, esta muy interesado en ir.-respondí.

Lily, pero a ti no te gustan las Artes Obscuras.-responde.

¿Pero puedo aprender algo de ella no? además por cultura general debo de ir...y por qué no vienes con nosotros, van a ir todos su amigos, me dijo que los invitara.-exprese.

No se...-Era no sabía que hacer.

Bueno si no quieres ir, le tendré que decir...-dije.-Después tenemos que pasar a comprar más pergaminos, no tiene que comprar más ingredientes para las pociones, ya es más pesadas en 6TO se tiene que preparar para sus EXTASIS, no se como encuentra tiempo para mi...

Pues por que eres su novia.-dijo Era.

Pero muchos, de sus compañeros no tiene nada de tiempo.-dije.

Voy con ustedes, deja me cambio rápido...-así salimos rumbo con Rey.

Buenos días Lily, buenos días Era.-expreso Rey.

Era nos acompañara a la exposición.-dije.

Esta bien, tenemos que ir con tiempo suficiente, el conferencista es muy exigente, sus atuendos son los adecuados.-nos inspecciona.

Gracias, lo selecciones como tu me dijiste.-respondi.

La verdad Lily, no puedo creer que tengas 12 años.-me abraza.

**_Cuando estas conmigo el tiempo pierden el valor  
y una caricia tuya me hace volar hasta el sol _**

¡AMOS!-grito Bella.

Buenos días Bella.-expreso Amos.

¿A donde vas?-pregunto Bella.

A Hosmage, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?-pregunto Amos, que vestía de gris, ese día.

Claro...los chicos dijeron que no querían ir hoy, están castigados.-respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Pues vamos juntos los dos me agrada mucho tu compañía, eres una niña muy linda.-dijo Amos, le hace un cariño en la cabeza.

Muchas gracias...tú también eres un niño muy lindo.-dijo Bella poniéndose toda roja.

Y cuéntame que has hecho, ¿Ya nos haz tenido problemas con los trabajos?-pregunto Amos, mientras salían del castillo.

No y eso es gracias a ti, tu eres un gran maestro.-dice Bella sonriente.

Por que tu eres muy lista.-responde.-Que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado y después a ver las tiendas, hoy tengo ganas de pasar un día tranquilo.

Si-dijo feliz Bella.

Amos vengo a invitarte a una exposición.-expreso Callixta

Lo lamento Callixta ya tenemos planes Bella y yo.-expreso Amos, tomando de un brazo a Bella.

Que te Minerva te dejo salir al fin, por que esa se te pega como chicle y no te deja en paz, siempre contigo en todas las clases, que no comprenderá que alguien nunca la podrá ver como otra cosa que no sea rata de biblioteca, tu solo pondrás tus ojos en otro tipo de personas, alguien que vayan de acuerdo contigo que te hagan realmente feliz y una rata como ella no puede, además ella puede quedar mejor con Rich -dijo Callixta.

Envidiosa.-expreso Bella

Que dijiste mocosa.-la jala del brazo.

Lo que oíste y lávate los oídos.-dijo Bella.

Y respondona, pero no puedo creer que pierdas el tiempo con una chiquilla como esta, después de que te logras librar de la ratita de biblioteca.-dijo Callixta.

No pierdo el tiempo con ella, lo disfruto que es muy diferente ella es una niña muy agradable Minerva al igual que la pequeña Bella.-dijo Amos.

Si Minerva es una persona muy linda, no como tu.-afirmo Bella

No me digas...-dijo Callixta.-La verdad es ganaste la apuesta Amos, en verdad como pudiste engañar así a Minerva, eres excelente.

¿Cuál apuesta?-pregunto Amos incredulo, de las tonterías que podía decir Callixta.

Ganaste, toma tus 50 galleones tu ganaste la apuesta.-dijo Callixta.-No me digas que no le dijiste a tu pequeña larva de eso.

Apuesta...-Bella estaba palideciendo.

Si, no lo sabes Amos fingiría ser amigo de Minerva, no sabes como nos hemos estado burlando todos, no puede haber niña más ingenua que ella, o enserio creyó en verdad de que alguien podría querer ser su ¿amigo?-expreso Callixta.

Estas loca Amos jamás podría hacer eso.-expreso Bella.

A no chiquilla, entonces por que no me ha desmentido.-respondió Callixta

Por que el es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, aun con personas como tu.-respondió Bella.

Vaya chiquilla, eres una niña boba que se enamoro de un mayor, si y ni me digas que no es cierto, tu estas enamorada de Amos...vaya Amos completo el paquete, se burlo de la ratita de biblioteca y la mocosa.-dijo Callixta.

¡CALLATE!-grito ella.

¿Vez Amos? La chiquilla se enamoro de ti, creo que te tenemos que pagar más por que hiciste mucho más en tan poco tiempo...felicidades.-dijo Callixta.

Tu estas LOCA, Minerva no siente nada por mi.-expreso eso con deje de tristeza.-Además sería yo el que estaría honrado de que sintiera algo por mi, que quisiera compartir ese sentimiento conmigo.-grito Amos, Callixta estaba siendo herida en su amor propio en ese momento y como venganza.

No tienes que fingir más, ya ganaste y tu Figg acepta que estas enamorada de Amos, que suspiras todo el día por él, que siempre estas pensando...¿En que hará Amos? que para ti es el niño ideal...que siempre estas al pendiente de lo que hace o deja de hacer.-dijo Callixta.

CALLATE CALLIXTA...vamonos Bella no tenemos por que estar oyendo a esta loca.-dijo Amos.

Sigue con el juego y tu mocosa ya dile la verdad.-expreso Callixta, Bella le pega un tremendo puñetazo y sale corriendo...-Estupida mocosa

BELLA ESPERA-Amos sale tras ella.

SIGUELE!-grito Callixta y se comenzó a burlar.

**_Y al abrazarte y sentir que me amas salen las estrellas  
aun si es de día y todos esos días llenos de vació se volvieron polvo  
porque estas conmigo_**

Lily casi se esta durmiendo.-pensó Era.

Su crueldad fue legendaria en los años 1500...y aun en nuestros días...Es recordado como un mago…

Lily mantente atenta.-me dije a mi misma, pero no podía aguantar el sueño...tengo ganas de un helado...si de fresa, a él también le gusta la fresa a James… ¿Potter? que diablos hago pensando en ese idiota...Lily pon atención si no después no tendrás que platicar con Rey, es muy bueno, mira que preferirte a ti entre todas las demás, tiene que corresponder con algo, siendo alguien con quien se sienta a gusto...ya... bla bla bla bla...

Todo lo hace por él, Lily no debes de cambiar por él, él debe amarte por quien eres, no por quien te gustaría ser, tu eres una niña con un enorme corazón, buena linda, sonriente, no dejes de sonreír por que tu eres nuestro sol.-pensó Era.

NOOOOOOOO PUEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...ya debo concentrarme...-pensé.

¿Lily te esta gustando?-pregunto Rey

Si mucho.-afirme.

Eres maravillosa a cualquier niña de tu edad, esto ya la hubiera dormido, pero tu no tu siempre vas a delante.-dijo Rey.

Yo.-me sonroje, es la primera vez que me sonrojo con él...es buena señal...pero si supiera que me verdad me estoy durmiendo.

Cualquier niña de su edad, ahorita estaría en una cafetería o disfrutando del sol, no aquí tratando de entender cosas para ser digna de ti.-pensó Era.

_**Tiene sentido la vida**_

_¡Bella!-gritaba Amos_

_Soy una tonta, una gran tonta.-lloraba Bella._

_Callixta tonta, como se le ocurre decirle eso a Bella.-dijo Amos muy enojado._

_¿En verdad estaré enamorada de él? no lo creo yo lo veo como un hermano es Sirius de el...que siempre he estado enamorada-se pregunto Bella_

_**Porque estas conmigo**_

_¡Tonta! Mira que arruinarnos el día pero prometo que recompensare a Bella.-se dijo a así mismo Amos._

_No puedo estar enamorada de él...no él es mi amigo, mi maestro.-Bella habla consigo misma._

_**  
Y el mundo es una ilusión **_

_Bella!-al fin la había encontrado, estaba llorando bajo esas escaleras, se veía tan tierna tan indefensa..._

_Amos...-trato de correr._

_No le hagas caso a esa bruja...-la abrazo, mientras trataba de correr._

_Yo...-lloro Amargamente._

_Esa bruja te hizo llorar...olvida todo lo que te dijo, que nada es cierto.-dijo Amos, la veía tan inocente, esa Callixta como se atrevía a hacerla llorar, y decir toda esa sarta de mentiras...esa niña era como su hermana. _

_Amos...verdad qué no es cierto?-le pregunto Bella._

_Claro que no, yo estoy contigo por que lo quiero y lo deseo.-expreso Amos_

_Gracias.-lo abrazo con más fuerzas..."que bien se siente estar aquí..."ella comenzó a sonrojarse._

_Las gracias te las doy a ti.-"es una niña tan dulce y tierna...que siempre deseo protegerla, cuidarla... Minerva por que no me dejas estar a tu lado, por que siempre me rechazas, cuando yo siempre te he amado desde que te conocí aquel día en la estación, siempre tratando de ser el mejor para tratar ser digno de ti pero no he podido nunca podré" _

_¿Aun quieres ir conmigo?-pregunto Bella._

_Esa pregunta es la que te tenía que hacer yo, por supuesto!-se le dio un beso en la frente "Minerva"_

_Si...-se limpio las lágrimas...y fueron rumbo a fuera, él pensó mucho en ella, ella pensó mucho en él..."El amor ha sido negado para mi...como siento envida por Tom _

_**Porque estas conmigo.-canto Bella  
cuando estas conmigo.-canto Amos **_

**_Conmigo -Conmigo...  
es bello mi alrededor.-ambos terminaron cantando juntos _**

**_JIJI nos divertiremos le comprare algo a Sirius, ¡él tiene muchas ganas de unos guantes! de piel de Clam.-_**expreso Bella.

Si...-y caminaron--_"Pero hay otros que si pueden hacerlo ¿por qué tu no?"_

**_Y al abrazarte y sentir que me amas salen las estrellas  
aun si es de día y todos esos días llenos de vació se volvieron polvo  
porque estas conmigo_**

ESTOY ENFADADA-dijo Era.

Ya regresamos al colegio, pero shis no le digas a Rey que se enfada.-le dije

¿Y por qué no?-me pregunto

Es que después... va a pensar de que nos enfadamos con él y puede sentirse mal, y Rey es demasiado lindo.-exprese

Esta bien.-expreso Era.

Vamos por un café, tengo ganas de uno.-expreso Rey.

Anda Rey regresemos al colegio.-le exprese.

¿Y Por qué Lily?-pregunto él.

Por qué me siento mal, pero si quieren ustedes dos quédense.-dijo Era.

No, nos vamos si tu viniste con nosotros nuestro deber es llevarte de regreso, ya Lily y yo tendremos más tiempo.-dijo Rey, y fuimos rumbo a los carruajes, están tan caballeroso entramos.

¡ESPEREN!-grito Amos

A hora un Huffepuff.-bufo Rey.

Mira.-expreso Era.

Si un Huffepuff.-exprese.

Que bueno que no esperaron.-dijo Bella.

Si, ya no íbamos alcanzar carruaje.-expreso Amos.

Lily, Era que gusto me da encontrarlas.-dijo Bella.

Lo mismo decimos Bella.-expreso Era.

Si.-afirme.

Rey, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Amos, tratando de hacer conversación.

Excelente como siempre.-afirmo Rey.

Debería de ver todas las cosas que hay en la tienda de deportes.-expreso Bella.

Si, yo quiero comprar una nueva escoba.-afirmo Era.

Yo también. -así la pasamos,hasta que llegamos a la escuela...

Bueno es hora de despedirnos me digo gusto charlar contigo Rey.-expreso Amos

Lo mismo digo.-expreso Rey.

Era despídete, es hora de irnos.-expreso una voz.

Padre.-a Era se le cayeron todas las cosas...

¿Irse a donde?-pregunte consternada.

Era nos le dijo, se cambiara de escuela, ya están listas tus cosas, el carruaje vendrá por nosotros en minutos.-expreso el señor Xandre.

No padre por favor yo quiero quedarme.-suplico Era.

Ya lo habíamos hablo Era, así que despídete.-expreso de manera fría.

No me quiero ir por favor déjame quedarme.-suplico.

Tienes 5 minutos...-expreso el hombre, Bella había corrido hasta con Remus

REMUSSSSSSSSSSS ERA SE VAAAAAAA.-grito entrando a la sala común.-Esta en la puerta su padre ha venido por ella.

Bella no esta jugando-se quejo James, Remus corrió…

**_Tiene sentido la vida _**

**_Porque estas conmigo  
y el mundo es una ilusión _**

**_Porque estas conmigo  
cuando estas conmigo _**

**_Conmigo  
es bello mi alrededor_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: VUELVE**

_Canción de reik..._

_Personajes y todos los derechos de JK... y WB_

_Historia de Maiza _

Ya nos vamos Era, el carruaje espera, los puedes invitar a que pasen las vacaciones contigo, pero ya no hay tiempo.-dijo el señor Xandre.

¿Y sino me quiero ir?-pregunto ella.

Te iras aun tienes palabra, te dimos dos meses para que te despidieras de ellos, si no los aprovechaste es asunto tuyo, nos diste tu palabra, y la palabra para nuestra familia, es nuestro honor, en juego vamonos.-respondió Xandre.

Nos vemos Lily, Severus, Lucius, los extrañare prométame que me escribirán...prométame que siempre estaremos en contacto.-expreso Era aborde de las lágrimas.

Si.-nos abrazamos no había palabras para el dolor que sentíamos, no existían...y tal vez nunca existan...nos separamos, Era se iba con su padre, ver como se cada paso que daba nos alejaba cada vez más, todo esto es inevitable... cuando llega Remus.

¡ERA!-grito Remus.

REMUS.-se corren a abrazar, se abrazan...-Nos vemos prometo que te escribiré...

...-Remus no decía nada, sentía que no aguantaría más...

Perdóname por no habértelo dicho, perdona, pense que lo podría evitar, pensé que lograría no irme, perdona, perdona.-Era lloraba a más no poder...

¿Confías en mi?-pregunto Remus.

Si...-respondió Era.

Corre.-expreso Remus tomando su mano.

Remus.-respondió Era.

Ya...-y lo hicieron ambos comenzaron a correr, Era no sabía a donde iba, no sabía nada solo sabía que ella no se quería ir, no se quería apartar de sus amigos, ella no quería dejar a Remus, Remus sabía que tenía que correr, correr...no se llevarían a Era.

¡ERA!-grito su padre

Era.-llore...pero sentía alegría, algo pasaba...algo me dio una esperanza.

Hay que ir por ellos, los quiero rápido.-expreso Xandre.

**Sigo buscando el por que  
Te fuiste de aquí  
Dejando un abismo entre tu y yo  
No te he podido olvidar, No se si a ti **

Vamonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer.-expresó Lucius.

Pero ellos dos, tenemos que ayudarlos.-respondí.

¿Si? Nosotros no nos meteremos en nada.-expreso Lucius.

Tu Severus, ¿Si me ayudarás?-le pregunte.

No lo haré.-respondió Severus.

¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÈ SE FUE CON UN GRYFFIDOR?-les grite.-ELLA ES NUESTRA AMIGA, ELLA NO SE QUIERE IR, ELLA QUIERE QUEDARSE, HAY QUE AYUDARLA.

¿Terminaste, Es hora de regresa, hay mucho trabajo por hacer.-dijo Lucius,

¡MERLIN! Que les pasa...

Lily vente vamonos.-Rey me toma del brazo.

¡NO ME IRE! YO IRE A AYUDARLOS.-me niego a irme...y me marcho...de hay.

Nosotros nos vamos.-respondió Rey.

Yo no tengo por que hacerte caso, no estamos ahorita en el equipo, yo me voy.-dijo Severus.

¿A ayudar a Era?-preguntó Lucius

No a otro lado, ¿Quieres qué te diga algo Rey?-pregunto Severus.

No me interesa pero haber dilo-expreso Rey

No te soporto, tu presencia me es totalmente desagradable, y si te tengo 3 segundos más cercas de mi voy a vomitar.-dijo Severus.

Ah-respondió Rey.

**Te pase lo mismo  
Toda mi vida cambio  
Me falta tu amor**

Todo esta listo señor pronto encontraremos a la señorita Era.-expresó un hombre.

Esto muy molesto con este accidente director, no sabía que así tan bien educados tenían a sus alumnos, se llevo a mi HIJA, usted sabe cuanto va a retardar nuestro viaje, ya la están esperando en su próximo colegio.-dijo Xandre.

Señor Xandre por que no piensa mejor las cosas, y deja que Era que se quede a terminar el año con nosotros, ella esta muy a gusto aquí, este colegio le puede dar muchas cosas a su hija.-dijo Albus.

No...Con la buena educación que imparten, lo estoy viendo, no soporto ni un minuto más en esta escuela.-expreso el señor Xandre.

Son niños son amigos desean estar juntos, que le es muy difícil de comprender.-dijo Albus.

Por eso son niños y necesitan mano fuerte que por lo visto usted no tiene, veamos un niño se atreve hacer esto, no me imagino que cosas más permitirán.-dijo Xandre.

Creo en la libre educación y que los niños tienen el derecho de ser felices, de que no se les puede prohibir quererse.-dijo Albus.

Tonterías yo creo en una mano fuerte en la educación, mi hija vino a esta escuela a aprender no andar de niñita enamorada, ¿Cree qué no me di cuenta que eso? ¡Por Tlaloc! eso se noto es chiquillo esta enamorado de mi hija, solo un loco enamorado se atrevería a hacer esto.-dijo Xandre.

El amor no tiene nada de malo.-dijo Albus.

Siempre y cuando, tenga unas bases, además si ese supuesto cariño es puro podría sobrevivir esto, él no la quiere como dice, sus amigos la dejaban ir, por su bien el es egoísta, muy egoísta.-y Xandre se sale en la búsqueda de Era.

Usted lo es más.-dijo Albus.

**Siento que pierdo la razón  
Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar  
Por que sin ti no aprendo a vivir  
**

Rey estupido.-expreso Severus...

¿Te cae mal Rey verdad?-pregunto una joven burlón.

No es tu asunto Free-dijo Severus.

Yo puedo ayudar a quitar a Rey de en medio-expresó Brian Fee

Así y ¿Por qué tú no lo has podido quitar del medio? Se que lo odias, que lo detestas, ya que él te ha quitado la mayoría de las cosas que a ti te gustaría tener.-dijo Severus.

Parece que te estas describiendo a ti querido Severus.-dijo Brian, un hombre de cabello plata y ojos grises, lucía muy albino.

Vete al infierno.-expreso Severus.

Todos estamos en el...vamos se que...deseas quitar a Rey de en medio tanto o igual que yo.-dijo el hombre.

¿Y por qué tendría que confiar en ti? veamos Rey es tu hermano, y lo andas traicionado, que me dice que tu no harás lo mismo conmigo.-respondió Severus.

Que los dos tenemos algo en común Rey nos estorba, el señoriíto perfecto, el perfecto, el mejor estudiante, el hijo consentido, el amado por todos a pesar de esta en Slytherin, el que se le pasa todo...él ha olvidado de que manera a conseguido todo este poder que tiene, como ha pisoteado a los demás para llegar a donde esta.-dijo Brian.

Cuéntame más.-dice Severus.

No sabías que Rey ha quitado a muchos a su paso, ha hecho muchas cosas no tan brillantes y puras...pero solo te las contare si te unes a mí.-dijo Brian.

¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto?-pregunto Severus.

¿No te lo imaginas?-pregunto Brian.

Eso lo que más quieres, y lo que más te da coraje que tenga Rey...

**Vuelve quiero sentirme en tus brazos  
Quiero besarte los labios  
Por siempre quedarme a tu lado  
**

Bella ayúdame...-le dije a Bella...

¿Qué pasa Lily? Andamos buscando a Remus no sabemos donde esta, después de que le dije que se fue Era vino corriendo hasta aquí, y no lo encontramos, nos necesita, sabes Lily Remus quiere mucho a Era.-dijo Bella.

Era no se ha ido.-respondí

¡QUE BUENO!-grito Bella feliz.

Entonces no los molesto, le diré a los chicos...-dijo Bella feliz.

...-yo

¿En donde están? Bueno no los iré a molestar pero me gustaría saber y felicitarlos.-dijo Bella muy alegre.

A mi también.-respondí.

¿Cómo no sabes donde están?-pregunto Bella.

No...ellos corrieron, cuando Era estaba apunto de irse…Lupin llego a despedirse, cuando...ellos empezaron a correr, nadie sabe donde están...Bella hay que ayudarlos.-dije.

¿QUÈ HICIERON QUEEEEEEEEE?-grito Bella.

Remus...y Era...-agache la cabeza.-Hay que ayudarlos.

Cuenta conmigo, ¡Que romántico! él impide que ella se vaya.-dice Bella.

**Vuelve sabes que tu me haces falta  
La espera es cruel y lástima  
Vuelve llena de amor mi vida**

Director, la señorita ya ha llegado.-dijo la profesora Marry.

Hágala pasar.-dijo Albus.

Buenas tardes director.-saludo.

Buenas tardes, nos da mucho gusto su visita señorita Banshira...-dijo el director.

El gusto es mió, que alegra en el alma que me permita pasar mis vacaciones en su escuela director.-dijo Banshira.-Me encantaría tomar algunas clases, claro si usted me lo permite.

Por supuesto.-dijo alegre Albus.

**Como sacarme este amor  
Que ahora es dolor  
Tal vez olvidarte sea mejor  
**

No habían hablado desde que llegaron a aquel lugar...sudoroso, temerosos, pero juntos...

Era.-Remus le toca la mejilla, ella se sonroja...

Aun que sea tan solo un momento más quiero estar contigo, un instante más vale la pena luchar por el.-pensó Era.

Se que esto, no durara...pero no me importa pagar las consecuencias de esto Era, luchare para que no nos separen, por que yo Era te amo...-pensó Remus...

**Pero no puedo engañar  
A este corazón que espera por ti**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7:** **I'd Really Love To See You Tonight**

**Diarios **

Falta ya poco para que se acabe pelirroja qué harás... si...este fic se me esta terminando muy pronto, pero es que estoy preparando una fuerte sorpresa, Lily Evans Amor Tracción y Odio, dio pie a este su fic, que es el segundo año de los merodeadores... ¿Ha? Ya estoy revelando un poco de mi plan...

A los especiales, pronto estarán...

¡Sin más preámbulos hasta el final los dejo! n.n

Se durmieron abrazados el uno del otro, la fresca brisa del mar, era tan reconfortante, pero quizás...nada durara para siempre.

En el Colegio:

Ola James.-dijo una voz.

¿Banshira?-grito James.

Si, ¡He venido a pasar mis vacaciones contigo!-sonrió la joven.

Que bien.-James corrió y la abrazo...ella no era la pelirroja, pero Banshira era la niña que seguro algún día sería ella la que tendría su corazón...su idea de ser un don casanova...se vino abajo con Banshira.

Si.-ella dijo alegre.

¿Por qué no dijiste que venias? ¡Hubiéramos ido por ti!-dijo James

Quería darte esta sorpresa.-y se abrazan.

**Hello, yeah, it's been a while.  
Not much, how about you?  
I'm not sure why I called**

Por mí que Rey se vaya a…no de sea pero no lo quiero jamás en mi vida.-exprese.

Así que te peleaste con él.-dijo Bella.

Si, él no quiso que ayudara a Era, ¡Pero él quien se cree! Era es mi amiga, es como mi hermana, si les llega a pasar algo me dolería muchísimo.

Era y Remus.-pensó Bella.

Bella.-dijo una voz.

¡Amos!-sonrió Bella, los dos se abrazaron, ambos parecían hermanos.

Bueno yo...-no sabía que hacer...ambos se profesaban un cariño precioso...Lucius es mi hermano...Era mi hermana y Severus no se que me pasa con él, me importa mucho que me hable, pero me duele...no se que pensar que hacer.

Ayúdanos Amos.-dijo Bella.

Esta bien-dijo Amos.

¡Lily! Amos nos va a llevar.-dijo alegre Bella.

Si.-y la cargo entre sus brazos.

**I guess I really just wanted to talk to you.  
And I was thinking maybe later on,  
We could get together for a while.  
It's been such a long time,  
And I really do miss your smile.  
**

El tiempo ha hecho sus estragos en todo, Bella y yo no pudimos encontrar a Era y Lupin...aun con la ayuda de Amos, fue horrible ve a Lupin en ese estado, el amor puede ser muy doloroso aun para quienes se aman, vi a una niña diferente acompañada de Potter, no se quien es, pero no tendría que importarme, Potter puede hacer lo que quiera...pero quien será ella, por que siempre esta con él jamás se le separa.

Escucho un murmullo…esto me parece extraño…no se que pueda ser…se escuchan en los dormitorios de arriba

Jajajaja.-rieron unas voces.

No se me encanta, esto.-expreso una de esas voces, las cuales eran de mujeres.

A mi tambien, no puedo creerlo.-afirmo otra.

Hey.-se escucha una voz de hombre.

¿Què quieres?-pregunto

Callate, no seas tan escandalosa, puede escucharte alguno de los de primero o segundo.-la reprende.

¿Quièn puede estar despierto a estas horas?-pregunta la voz de la mujer.

Algún mocoso.-le reprende de nuevo.

Lo dudo, además eres tú el que se metería en problemas por estar aquí.-dijo la voz de la chica.-Así que te conviene irte largando a tu dormitorio, no crees que no sabemos a que vienes, por favor si todos conocemos, que haces a estas horas en los dormitorios de las mujeres.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-dice el hombre.

Pues tú lo sabes, nadie me molesta a mi.-expreso la mujer, se dejan de escuchar las voces.

La Daga ha sido llevada de aquí.-dice la mujer.

Si, mi hermano me lo contó cuando se la llevaron, si el heredero no esta aquí.-dice una tercera voz.

Pues saben ya han descubierto quien es el heredero de Helga Huffepuff.-dice.

¿Helga Huffepuff? Su heredero ya ha sido descubierto, ¿Quièn es?-pregunto.

Es…Ja…-estaba apunto de responder…

Severus, se ha distanciado bastante de mi y de Lucius, casi todo el día se la pasa en la biblioteca o en las mazmorras, y cuando trato de hablar con él siempre me contesta en monosílabos o tiene algo más importante que hacer, hemos sido amigos desde que nos conocimos pero esto no puede seguir así necesito su amistad, necesito a mi Sevy.

Lucius y yo somos los que estamos más tiempo juntos, hacemos la mayoría de los trabajos juntos, vamos a los entrenamientos, se esta convirtiendo en mi apoyo, por que no importa lo que pase siempre lo tengo a mi lado, siento que nuestras soledades se vieron agravadas, con la partida de Era a quien siempre amo y que nunca su amor obtuvo a veces nos enamoramos de las personas equivocadas.

¡Maldito Potter! ¡Estoy loca! Por que estoy pensando en él...las cosas...

Tal vez te enamoraste de él.-dijo una voz.

¿McGrawl?-me quede demasiado sorprendida.

**  
I'm not talking 'bout moving in,  
And I don't want to change your life.  
But there's a warm wind blowing,  
The stars are out, and I'd really love to see you tonight.**

**James:**

¡No se que puedo hacer para que Remus este mejor! He intentado de todo, pero no podemos hacerlo sacarlo de ese estado depresivo en el que él mismo se encerró, ella lo ha puesto así todo ¡Es culpa de ella!

Están maldita por la flecha de su amor, que nos hiere a los hombres ellas están malditas todos aquellos que se enamoran de ellas, sufren por ellas, si el dolor es imposible de apaciguar, por que aunque lo niegue, aunque finja que soy feliz con Bane, no es cierto no la he podido olvidar...pero que puedo hacer ¡NADA! No quiero terminar como mi amigo verme sufrir así aunque ya estoy apunto de estar así, si aun sigo queriéndola y el cariño parece que en vez de disminuir va en aumento, soy un ser despreciable pues sigo con Bane a pesar de todo, pero ella sí es una persona que debo amar, es linda, hermosa, agresiva, puedo platicar con ella de deportes y no se enfada...pero aun así no es ella...y nunca lo será**  
**

**  
We could go walking through a windy park,  
Or take a drive along the beach.  
Or stay at home and watch t.v.  
You see, it really doesn't matter much to me.**

**Sirius:  
**

A mi no me engaña...ha comenzado a sentir algo más por Bella, lo se y siento que también me la puede quitar, ¡Tengo miedo! ¿Si por qué? veo como se divierten, como estando juntos pareciera que el tiempo no avanzará, tengo miedo de perderla...ella es tan tierna conmigo, me da un cariño que no encuentro en mis amigos...es un cariño más ella...siento que mis piernas flaquean cuando la veo, cuando me sonríe, cuando dice mi nombre.

¿Sabes? Lo se...que no debo tener miedo por que se que ella siento lo mismo por mi, pero me es imposible, por que solo una cosa ambiciono en esta vida y es su cariño, que ella solo tenga ojos para mi, para su Sirius.

Soy egoísta, debería de pensar solo en mi amigo...pero no...Este miedo que tengo de que él se enamore de ella...no me deja tranquilo, competiré por su corazón, pero perderlo me destrozaría.

**  
I'm not talking 'bout moving in,  
And I don't want to change your life.  
But there's a warm wind blowing,  
The stars are out, and I'd really love to see you tonight.**

**Minerva:**

Pocas amigas he tenido, pero parece que el arrepentimiento de Callixta es sincero, es muy bonito sentir que puedo compartir con ella todo, siempre es más dinámica que yo, alegre y jovial, yo quisiera ser como ella, soy demasiado tímida y ella es todo lo contrario de mi, si yo fuera más como ella, podría confesarle mis sentimientos por Amos, si, estoy enamorada de él, desde aquella vez que sentó conmigo, que me sonrió, adoro todo de él.

Brian se me ha acercado, no se como es realmente por que a muchos les muestra un cara y conmigo es diferente, lo siento sincero en su forma de estar conmigo, lo único que puedo ofrecerle es mi amistad. Por que mi corazón ya lo tiene Amos...

**  
I won't ask for promises,  
So you won't have to lie.  
We've both played that game before,  
Say I love you, then say goodbye.  
**

**Amos:**

Por que soy tan cobarde y no puedo declararle mi amor a Minerva, veo como Free se le acerca, como le habla, como le mira y siento ganas de patearlo, no puedo controlar mis celos siento, que un día no podré más y descargare toda mi furia en su contra, pero yo mismo tengo la culpa, por mi maldita cobardía cada día se acerca más al corazón de Minerva y yo cada vez más lejos estoy lejos, lejos... ¡EL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LO DEBIL QUE SOY!

¡EL SIENTE ALGO POR ELLA! Y LUCHA POR ELLA

¡EL SE LA MERECE TU NO!

No comprendo, por que Bella esta a mi lado, la pequeña Bella, admiro a Black el desde pequeño ha luchado por el amor que siente, lucha no es ningún cobarde como yo, siento envidia por él, Bella se merece que la quieran así, mi pequeña flor.

**  
I'm not talking 'bout moving in,  
And I don't want to change your life.  
But there's a warm wind blowing,  
The stars are out, and I'd really love to see you tonight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: Los Diarios.**

_**Que fue del amor  
Que un día nos unió  
Como pudo morir  
Para ti yo fui un error  
Que el tiempo borro  
Que no fue bueno vivir**_

**Lucius;**

¿Ambos estamos sufriendo no Lupin? Y me agrada hacerlo, por que tu no la tienes ni yo tampoco, ella nunca pudo corresponder a mis sentimientos por que estabas ¡TU! NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO, pero en este momento ambos estamos en igualdad de condiciones, aunque sufro y me siento derrotado, tu también lo estas jajajajajajajja, es justo mi sufrimiento por el tuyo, y créeme que aun te falta mucho por sufrir...demasiado diría yo...

Lily es como la hermana que siempre quise tener, alguien con quien compartir, alguien a quien proteger, y sentir el cariño de la sangre unida, no somos hermanos pero yo la quiero como tal, mi pequeña pelirroja, mi pequeña hermana, siempre solo, siempre en compañía de elfos domésticos, que compañía es eso para un niño ¡NADA, pero no me quejo así es mi educación y por mi estatus, así debe ser, pero con ella, nada volverá a ser igual ¡Seremos hermanos!

_**Pero yo se que en el fodo de ese cruel corazón **_

_**tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor  
y que al final del camino tu reconocerás**_

_**que no me has podido olvidar.**_

**Severus:**

Mi hermosa Lily, siempre te querido siempre, siempre tu fuiste ese rayo de luz que ilumino mi vida, siempre estuve a obscuras hasta que te conocí...te vi, esa hermosa cabellera ondeando al viento, tu sonrisa es linda...te quiero tanto Lily, tu nunca te has fijado en mi Lily, ¿Y quién lo podría hacer? solo soy un simple...¿Cómo dicen los demás? pelo graciento...una cosa insignificante, primero fue él maldito de Potter y ahora es ese idiota de Free, ¿Pero sabes? Aunque me destroce el alma, siempre estaré aquí y te quiero ver feliz, aunque sea con el idiota de Potter, por que a Free no lo soporto, él se ha ganado mi odio en mayor proporción que Potter...jajajaj suena gracioso, que lo diga ¿no? Pues es verdad, aunque me corte casi un dedo, Potter y yo nos parecemos, él te ama con un cariño como el mío, él sufre al verte con Free, pero soporta ese dolor.

Yo siempre te protegeré...te amare...Era me decía que luchara por ti, pero la guerra que se lucha contra el destino, no se puede ganar por que se que tu destino no esta conmigo, aunque sea así con solo estar a tu lado me hace feliz.

No se si aceptar la propuesta de Free, odio a Rey, pero mi venganza es mi y de nadie más, no quiero trabajar para nadie.

**No me has podido olvidar  
No me has podido arrancar  
Te decidiste a buscar otro amor  
Y ya veras que no es fácil logar que te quieran mejor**

**Era;**

Estoy lejos de todos los que considero mi familia, Lily mi hermana que siempre añore tener, yo tengo una hermana, pero nunca convivimos, ella fue enviada una escuela francesa desde que eramos niñas, no comprendo por que me quede yo aquí, por que no fui con ella, a penas hemos estado juntas. no si es posible decirle que ella es mi hermana, la siento como una extraña, cuando estamos juntas, somos un par de extrañas, a mi hermano también se lo llevaron fui la única que se quedo con mis padres, pero desde hacer ya dos años, ni yo estoy con ellos, ¿Por qué nos mantienen lejos de ellos? Por que .mi hermano y yo hemos conseguido estar juntos, pero no ella, Lily ha tomado el lugar de mi hermana, Sevy es mi hermano, mi amigo mi confidente, a él le falta mayor seguridad en si mismo, puede luchar por el amor de Lily pero no se cree digno, por el amor se lucha y estoy segura de que se sorprendería si lo intentara, Lucius se lo que siente por mi...pero solo lo puedo ver como un hermano lo quiero mucho.

Se que no debí hacerlo, pero lo tenía que hacer, no podía arruinar la vida de Remus, mi padre capaz de eso, de destruir una vida con tal de lograr su cometido, pues el piensa que lo mejor para mi es estar lejos... ¿Pero por QUE? Por una estupida guerra...pierdo todo lo que quiero, pierdo a mi hermano, pierdo a Remus, a mis amigos, quienes son mi familia cercana.

Te vi dormido mi lindo Remus, lucías tan hermoso, estando en aquella playa, dormimos bajo las estrellas, y mundo parecía detenerse, el último instante que pasamos ambos...fue tan preciado para mi no se si te vuelva a ver, pero mi corazón ya esta contigo, hoy, mañana y siempre.

_**Que fue del amor  
que un día nos unió  
como pudo morir  
para mi fue mucho dolor  
y siento temor  
de no poderte olvidar**_

**Remus;**

Se marcho de mi lado, se fue, el hermoso mar, nos mantenía unidos como nos separo, la corriente se lo llevo, cuando desperté ya no estaba...mi corazón se destrozo, quedando desamparado, lo arriesgué todo por ella, y pude haber hecho algo...lo se pero el tiempo ya no regresa y seguiré sufriendo, por su amor, la amo...

¿Amo a quién...no veré? Amo a quién no estará conmigo, amo a quién me enseñar que es este sentimiento, de sentir...no debo amarla, no debo hacerlo...por que este amor me destruirá, pero mi corazón no lo desea hacer, hay la razón y el corazón, ambos pelean por que quieren ganar…

_**No me has podido olvidar  
No me has podido arrancar  
Te decidiste a buscar otro amor  
Y ya veras que no es fácil logar que te quieran mejor**_

**Rey:**

¿Qué te diré? Pues si amo a Lily, pero se que esto no durar pues ella siente amor por alguien más, aunque ella no me lo diga, cuando estamos los dos, ella no esta totalmente hay conmigo, no lo esta, su alma esta con alguien más...

No puedo dejarla ir, por que ella es para mi alguien demasiado importante, se que no me ama, pero tampoco la dejare que se vaya de mi lado, ¿Suena egoísta? Pues si lo soy, por que es mi felicidad, no soy tan bondadoso, pienso en mi, y no lo niego,

por ke? Por que si es tu felicidad, eres tu el que debes luchar por ella, no dejare ir a Lily de mi lado, nunca.

Mi querida prima, aun te recuerdo, pero sabemos que tu y yo nunca pudo ser, yo si te quise, pero ese amor me hizo muy infeliz, y el nuevo amor de Lily, me llena, me hace sentir bien, no como el otro, que me atormentaba y me hacia sentir culpable, por amar, este amor que siento por Lily es muy libre, puedo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

**Veras poco a poco  
Que no estuvo tan mal del todo**

**Pensara en lo nuestro y veras que era mucho mejor  
era mucho mejor**

**Brian:**

¡TE ODIO REY! Te odio desde el fondo de mí ser, querido hermanito, tú siempre quitándome todo, ¿no es así? Te diviertes destrozando a los demás, bueno en esas cosas es la única en que los dos nos parecemos, jajajajajaj y ¿Sabes a quién destrozare esta vez? ¡ADIVINASTE A TI!

Oh déjame decirte que estoy haciendo, ¿Te acuerdas de tu amor, ese que causo tanto furor en la familia, verte humillado, llorando por su separación me pareció tan sublime, si yo hubiera donde lo que sea, por haber sido él que los delato, pero no fui yo, pero él que lo haya hecho lo premiaría...jajajajaj te odio, y haré todo para destruirte.

Pobre Amos, Minerva es mia mauajajaj si ella sera mia, y ¿Sabes qué? se que me envidias y me da un placer de sobremanera que lo hagas, pues eres un miserable tonto, solo ganan los triunfadores y tu eres un mediocre jajajajajajajaja, después diré como...me te saque de la jugada, apenas comienza el juego.

**Pero yo se que en el fondo de ese cruel**

**Corazón tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor  
Y que al final del camino tu reconocerás que no me has podido olvidar.**

**Callixta:**

Amos, Amos no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti, a pesar de todas la indirectas que te he dado, ¡Por favor! Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta ya que estoy, enamorada de ti, pero tu eres el único que pareces no darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti, pero no es posible.

Te digo algo que te encantara, yo haré que Minerva este junto a Brian, cuésteme lo que me cueste, ¿Por qué? Por que eso esta genial, ambos son el uno para el otro, además, si tu no estas conmigo, Minerva estará con Brian, y así tu no tendrás a nadie, te prefiero solo que con otra mujer.

¡Gracias Merlin! Que la mocosa es tan pequeña, por que pobrecita, si fuera más grande tendría ya una enemiga mas...pobre, de la que se salvo, esa niña no la soporto, ¿Pero y qué? no es digna rival mía.

A Rey y Brian, que buenos actores son ellos, la cosa bien de familia ¿No es así? Hasta yo me creo al intachable Slytherin que se hace pasar Rey y Brian maestro de la actuación esos dos se parecen tanto...

**No me has podido olvidar  
No me has podido arrancar  
Te decidiste a buscar otro amor  
Y ya veras que no es fácil logar que te quieran mejor**

**Matilda;**

No se que hago en este momento, se que nunca podré igualar a mis primos, ellos saben obtener lo que quieren, veo como Callixta diablos se hace pasar por la Mejor Amiga de Minerva y todo el mundo le cree, siendo ella la que principalmente la atacaba, la que se burlaba de ella a sus espaldad, jajajjaja excelente actriz es mi prima.

Yo quisiera ser como ella, la verdad quien puede ser eso me llena de admiración me adorada prima, yo no puedo fingir cariño por Evans ni un solo instante, la odio, la odio mucho, se que ella guarda un misterio y lo voy averiguar su apellido, no es muy nombrado en la comunidad mágica, ¿Si ella no fue bruja de sangre pura? jajajjaj estoy loca es imposible que muggle entre a Slytherin, pero un momento ella puede ser ¡MEXTIZA! ¡BINGO! Ella es mestiza...ahora debemos probarlo y veamos cuanto siguen queriendo a la señorita perfección Y SI ELLA PUEDE SEGUIR SIENDO LA PAREJA PERFECTA CON FREE.

**No me has podido olvidar**

**No me has podido arrancar  
Te decidiste a buscar otro amor  
Y ya veras que no es fácil logar que te quieran mejor**

**Banshira:**

Las cartas me lo han dicho, lo se...pero el destino se puede cambiar lo he hecho antes, nada es inevitable, por que ellas solo me da una idea de como debo seguir, tengo el poder para leerlas y para sentir cual es el futuro, pero ese mismo yo lo puedo cambiar, la verdad no creo, en nada que no se pueda adecuar a mi manera, luchare por que así sea, por no permitiré que la felicidad se me escape entre mis manos.

No permitiré que el destino me arrebate el amor, lo que deseo, ya que luchare por todo y contra todos.

**Que fue del amor  
que un día nos unió**

**Bella:**

Quiero demasiado a Sirius, aunque a veces sea molesto, arrogante, pretensioso, burlón, travieso, irreverente, pero eso es lo que amo de él, que sea él y no nadie más, ojala el destino nos una para siempre, te imaginas, Que hasta nos llegáramos a casar, ¡Hay por Ptolomeo! En que estoy pensando.

Yo no creo para nada en el arrepentimiento de Callixta, esa no se arrepiente de nada, lo se pero veo a Minerva es feliz, ¡Pero la vigilare! De estoy segura nunca confiar en el arrepentimiento tan repentino...jajaja.

¡Amos! Como lo adoro, es un caballero ojala Sirius cuando crezca se parezca un poco a él…No mejor no yo adoro a Sirius como es.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: ¿FELIZ SAN VALENTIN?**

**Entre tú y yo  
está creciendo algo  
en mi interior  
estás quedándote **

No tengo ganas de ir a ese inmundo baile.-exprese.

Ni yo pero gracias a las grandes ideas del director es obligatorio.-expreso Severus.

Ese viejo esta chiflado.-dijo Lucius.

Vamos un rato y después nos largamos.-dije.

¡Brillante idea! y después nos castigara por una semana.-dijo Lucius.

Pero es mejor idea a estor soportando las caras de las locas de otras casas... ¿Me sacaran a bailar? Que guapo.-me burle.

Excelente imitación.-dijo Lucius.

Gracias, gracias.-sonríe.

Hay viene el señor perfecto con su permiso, yo no lo soporto.-se iba ir Severus.

Tu te quedas, se ira pronto.-le guiñé un ojo.

¿Lily ya compraste la túnica para el baile?-pregunto Rey.

Aun no...Además ni si quiera me has pregunto si quiero ir contigo al baile, que tal si otra persona ya me invito.-dije.

No lo creo, a demás si otra persona se atreve se que la despreciaras, o no te acuerdas que eres mi novia.-me jalo.

Claro que no lo olvido, pero tu tampoco que te negaste a ayudarme aquella vez que te necesitaba y a un lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy.-respondi.

No has podido olvidar aquello.-dijo Rey.

No y nunca lo haré, y esta vez no iré a baile contigo iré con mis amigos, si quieres que bailemos un rato me lo pides aya y por favor vete que estamos comiendo.-respondí.

Vengan conmigo tengo que hablar con ustedes.-expreso el profesor Duccan, jefe la casa Slytherin.

Si profesor.-respondieron los tres.

**Sé que tú y yo  
tenemos un pasado  
que a lo mejor  
no vuelve a sucedernos **

**_Gryffindor:_**

¡Ya tengo mi túnica!-dijo feliz Banshira.

Que bueno a mí todavía mi madre no me ha mandado ninguna.-respondió James y ellos juegan chocando su nariz mutuamente.

Ba que asco.-exprese.

La verdad si, Lily pero toda esta mesa me produce repulsión.-agrego Lucius.

Rápido que si no sentiremos que las chinches se suben.-dijo Severus.

Púdranse en el infierno Slyterhin.-dijo James.

jajajajajjaj y esa boca que tiene, parecen muggles siendo tan corrientes.-dijo Lucius.

Creo que los muggles tienen mejor vocabulario que ellos.-agregué.

Yo creo que sí.-se burlo Severus.

Pero hay que irnos por que si no los gatos pulgosos se alebrestan.-dije.

jajajajjajajajaj Hay Lily hoy si anda demasiado graciosa, recuérdame comprarte en Hosmage lo que quieras me has hecho reír demasiado.-dijo Lucius.

Jajajajjaja gatos pulgosos.-expreso Severus.

Muy gracioso que son ellos.-dijo Banshira, dándole de comer a James..

No sabes cuanto.-agrego James y comenzó a jugar de nuevo con ella.

**En el corredor;**

Como extrañaba hacer eso contigo.-dijo Lucius.

Yo también.-exprese.

Es divertido estar los tres juntos.-y Severus me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

El profesor tiene razón, tenemos que hacer esto con cuidado o si no se darán cuenta los demás.-dijo Lucius.

Si.-dije divertida.

Preferiría quedarme en mi cuarto estudiando esto, que ir a ese dichoso baile.-dijo Severus.

Nosotros también.-dije.

Pero ya tendremos tiempo para estudiarlo.-dice Lucius.

¿Pero cómo supo que estabas interesado en esto Severus?-pregunte.

Pues…Duccan sabe bastante de nosotros, y nos quiere ayudar, en ningún otro profesor confiaría.-dijo Severus.

Ningún otro profesor, daría esto como clase.-dije

No, pero solo por que los demás no tomaría como muy PELIGROSO, o quizás el peligro es que sientan que les gusta.-expreso Lucius.

Pero nos reuniría con los demás, esta bien que tome sus precauciones, por que puede haber algún soplón que podría arruinarlo.-dije

Si…pero creo que todos en nuestra casa, nos gustaría aprender un poco de ellas.-responde Severus.

Si.-expreso.

**Ya en la noche:**

Te vez hermosa Lily.-expreso Severus.

Ustedes también lucen muy bien.-respondí.

Vamonos tenemos que ganar buen lugar, por que si nos divertirnos en la mañana que no podremos hacerlo en este gran acontecimiento, el baile puede ser una buena ocasión de divertirnos.-dijo Lucius.

Diversión.-sonreímos Severus y yo.

Ándale ya Sirius vamos a llegar tarde ya déjate de ver en el espejo.-se quejaba Bella.

No.-y es jalado por Bella.

Ya esta hermoso, guapo y Bello.-dijo Bella.

Ahora si podemos irnos.-sonrió Sirius y le planta un beso a Bella.

¿Eso querías que te dijera verdad?-dijo Bella con su puesta cara de berrinche.

Si.-y Sirius lo vuelve a hacer.

**James y Banshira caminaba por el mismo corredor;**

Oye Bane te enteraste del próximo partido que habrá.-dijo James.

Si, y no me lo pienso perder, ¿No quieres ir conmigo? estará genial.-expreso ella.

¡Yo te quería invitar! Lo hacemos a mi modo o no vamos.-dijo James.

Bueno, bueno esta bien.-dijo Banshira.

¿Bane quieres ir conmigo al próximo partido? -pregunto James

Por supuesto.-y se ponen a correr los dos.

No se por que viene a este baile.-decía Remus, que iba atrás de la pareja de ¿enamorados?

Lo mismo digo yo.-expreso una voz.

¿Suneme?-pregunto Remus.

Si, tuve que venir por que si no me castigarían, nada más por eso-expreso Matilda.

Yo también.-agrego Remus, y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

¿La extrañas mucho?-pregunto Matilda.

Mucho...-respondió Remus.

Animo.-dijo ella.

Yo pensé que te caía mal...-dijo Remus.

Si, pero tu no.-agrego Matilda.-Yo también sufrí mucho la partida de alguien y se como te sientes.

**Y a flor de piel  
hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,  
pero también  
se dio un amor  
que puede hacer milagros **

Gracias por invitarnos Brian.-dijo Callixta.

No tienen por que darlas, soy muy afortunado vengo con las mujeres más hermosas de todas la escuela.-dijo Brian.

Que cosas dices Brian.-sonríe Minerva.

Sola y nada más que la verdad.-y las tomas a cada una del brazo.

Eres un caballero Brian.-dijo Callixta.

Y Uds. son mis hermosas damas.-y se marchan.

Ya vez, tu un cobarde por qué no puedes ser como Brian.-dijo Amos.

Por que si fueras como él no sabríamos que haríamos con dos iguales.-se burla Rey.

¿Rey qué haces aquí? no deberías ya estar en la fiesta con Evans.-dijo Amos.

Como tú no tengo pareja en el baile y mejor vamonos, nos es bueno que este pensando en tonterías.-dijo Rey.

¡Qué flojera!-me queje.

Verdad que sí.-dijo Lucius.

Pero ya llego la diversión, los Gryffindor.-sonrió Severus.

Comenzaremos.-reímos.

Anda vamos a bailar James.-decía Bane.

Anda...vamos a bailar Potter.-la imitaba.

Siii, siii.-agrego Lucius y Severus estallo en risas.

¿Cómprense una vida no?-dijo Banshira.

Hay si cómprense una vida.-la imite.-Soy la novia de Potter.

ajajajajajajjajaja.-reíamos.

…Pierdete Evans.-expreso Potter

Y comenzamos a bailar, Lucius, Sevy y yo, que divertido me estoy pasando este mugre baile.

Yo que la recuerde así no era ella.-dijo Bane.

Esta agarrando la herencia Slytherin.-agrego James.

¿Cuál es esa?-pregunto Bane.

Lo tonto.-y comenzaron a bailar.

¡Vean nada más QUIEN LLEGO!-expreso Lucius.

¿QUIEN?-preguntamos nosotros.

LUPIN ACOMPAÑADO DE SUNNEME-grito Lucius.

Vaya, vaya que rápido se acaba el cariño ¿No?-dijo Severus.

Si, vengan vamos a saludarlos.-agregué molesta, tanto amor y tantos problemas que le trajo eso a Era...y viendo como le pagan

Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí.-dijo Lucius.

A una linda parejita-se burla Severus.

Si una pareja de arpías.-agregué.

¿QUE LE PASAS? LARGUENSE.-dice Lupin

En lo que te digamos algunas cositas, pero fíjate que buen actor nos salio, la verdad que lo que sea de cada quien los Gryffindor son excelentes actores.-termine.

Bueno que se le puede pedir...a esas cosas nada...a Sunneme te vez genial con él, un par de tontos.-agrego Severus.-Eres una verdadera vergüenza para nuestra casa, no se ya ni un Huffepuff me inspira lo que tu.

Una cosita antes de irnos, Era ya anda con alguien se su clase.-dijo Lucius.

¿Contigo?-pregunto Matilda.

No, anda con Brookly Brusehts, no una sabandija como Lupin, deberías de ver como se burla ella de ti, claro como solo serviste para dar risa, bueno al principio si creía que sentía algo por ti, bueno es natural, pero después deberías de ver que buenos momentos pasamos nosotros burlándonos de ti, diablos ella es una verdadera comediante, ¿Pero quién te podría tomar enserio Lupin? NADIE-dijo Lucius.

Es verdad que hasta a mi me das pena, ella nada más te utilizo para su diversión y la nuestra, a veces como que si, se sentía atraída por ti, no te lo vamos a negar...por que en verdad, se confundía, pero la verdad era divertidísimo cuando volvía en si búrlanos de ti...-dijo Sevy.

Jajajajaj en verdad creíste que alguien como ella podía amarte.-dije.-Vete Lupin y vela a ella...ella nada más se rió de ti, pero como dicen mis compañeros, a veces si sentí hasta mal por ti y decía que te quería pero en verdad, no le creímos jajajajajajjajaja.

¿Te imaginas a Era enamorada en verdad de este? No o sea ni en la mayor pesadilla seria creíble ajajajajjajajaja eres tan poquita cosa.-dijo Lucius.

Poquita cosas, jajajaja ni a eso llega...oye Lupin eres experto en pociones solo así puedo creer los estados e Era contigo, pasa esa poción.-y nos marchamos

No les hagas caso.-dijo Matilda.

No por que yo se que lo mió con Era real...-pero Remus sentía que ya no aguantaría más."¿Estas seguro? Se pregunto así mismo"

**Si alguna vez  
piensas en mi  
tal vez cuando me ves  
te haces feliz  
quizás entre los dos  
aún hay algo de amor **

Jajajajajajjajajajaj.-reíamos.

Bastante diversión este día-dijo Sevy mientras tomaba ponche.

La verdad que si, pero siento que aun podemos hacer algo más.-expreso Lucius.

Yo también.-dije.

Lupin ya...Potter a medias...Black.-dijo Severus.

Auchsssssssssssssss.-grito una voz chillona y espantosa.

Que porquería nos acaba nos acaba de caer.-dijo Lucius con fastidió.

MÁS DIVERSION.-expreso Sevy y yo

Oh tenemos a la bola de grasa oficial de los leones pulgosos.-dije.

CONVIRTAMOSLO EN ALGO...-dijo Sevy.

MMMM no se aun no domino bien los hechizo de transformaciones...pero encantamientos bastante.-dije.

¡TUTU!-dijo Sevy.

Yaaaaaaaaa.-lanzamos tres hechizo a la vez...y teníamos una fea bailarina de danza clásica.

Nos quedo bastante bien.-dijo Lucius.

Hay que colgarla en el techo!-dije alegre.

jajajajajjajajaj si.-expreso Severus.

¡LOS VOYYY ACUSAR! CON LA PROFESORA.-grito Petter

Huy que miedo, tápale la boca por favor Lily esa horrible voz me causa jaqueca.-dijo Sevy.

Con gusto.-y le tapamos la boca con una manzana.

Antes no dijo que nos iba acusar con sus amiguchos jajajajajaj.-dijo Lucius.

Huy que miedo jajajajajja.-expreso Severus.

Fíjate como tiemblo ajajjajajajaja.-me reia.

Ya, ya jajajajajjaja.-rió estaba que se remataba de la risa.

Hay que jugar con la bailarina.-dijo Lucius.

¿A QUE?-pregunte sentada en el suelo acusa de la risa.

Pues, A bajar y a subirla el que se canse primero pierde.-y así comenzaron, subíamos y bajamos a esa cosa.

jajajaj llora como niña.-dijo Sevy

Oye soy niña, y no lloro tanto.-agregue.

Ya vez no ofendas a Lily con eso.-respondió Lucius.

Perdóname Lily, ya me enfade de jugar con esta cosa vamonos.-dijo Sevy.

Pero permíteme la subo.-dejo a una despeinad bailarina en el techo.

**Si alguna vez  
piensas en mi  
quizás tal vez  
cuando me ves  
te haces feliz  
quizás entre los dos  
aún hay algo de amor **

Hola Black...-expreso Severus.

Vete al diablo no quiero ver tu fea carota.-dijo Black.

¿Uhh nuevo insulto... ¿Oye a donde fue Figg?-pregunto Severus.

A un lugar que no te importa... y dale gracias a Merlin que hoy no tengo ganas de molestarte me encuentro bastante feliz, para que una cosa tan desagradable como tu me moleste.-expresó Black.

Ya...oye Digorry vino solo a la fiesta.-Severus.

No sabia que ya te gustaran esas cosas.-dijo mordaz Sirius.

jajajajjajaj, pero no piensas esto...Diggory solo, Figg desaparecida...uh y el día del amor aquí flotando en el aire.-dijo Severus.

¿Y? ellos son amigos.-dijo Black, ya comenzándose a molestar.

Amigos, como la mira, como le habla, como le sonríe...y yo soy un príncipe jajajajajaj pobre Black le van a quitar a su noviecita en su cara.-dijo Severus.

Por lo menos yo tengo novia tú siempre pegado a Evans y ella ni te pela.-dijo Sirius.

Eso crees tu jajajajaj.-expreso Severus.-Si encuentro a Figg y a Digory juntos les daré tus saludos.

Ya deja a Black, Sevy.-dije en tono maternal.-Lo vas a hacer llorar.

Si...pobrecito ya le están bajando a su novia.-agrego Sevy.-Perdoname, se que estas sufriendo mucho.

Púdranse... no quiero pelear con Uds...Hoy pero mañana ni se me presenten por que le haré pagar todo esto.-dijo Black,

Uhhhh esta mañana vaya, que gran miedo, no te nos aparecemos jajajajajajajaj.-dijo Lucius.

Mañana no podremos salir ni si quiera de la cama del miedo que nos das.-dijo Sevy.

Maldito hechizo que me hizo Bella, ya hubiera acabado con estas arpías.-pensó Sirius...-pero mañana me vengare.

**Entre tu y yo  
hay viejos sentimientos  
pensé que no   
volverían jamás **

Bella.-sonrió Amos.

¡Hola Amos!-expreso ella con mucha felicidad.

Buenas noches Figg.-dijo Rey

Buenas noches Free.-expreso Bella.

Voy por un poco de ponche ahorita regreso Amos.-expreso Rey.

¿Por qué veniste con Free?-pregunto Bella.

Por que ambos no teníamos pareja de baile, y además Rey es agradable cuando te acostumbras a su humor.-dijo Amos.

Si tú lo dices.-lo abrazo.

¿Pequeña y donde esta Black?-pregunto Amos.

Esta en la mesa, yo fui al tocador...-dijo Ella.

Ah...-El había tenido la esperanza de que estuviera sola y así poder estar con ella.

¡Bueno! voy con Sirius nos vemos al rato.-se despedía ella.

Vaya yo que traía ponche para ella.-agrego Rey.

Ya se fue con Black.-sonrió tristemente.

Ya...-expreso Rey.

O.O Que buen baile ¿No? Todos muy divertidos.

Ahora si son Slytherins completos...Pronto veremos que lindas clases les impartirá su profesor.

Nadie es feliz el este día, se pondrá mejor ¿Quizás?

Dejen sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: SAN VALENTIN 2

**Se que tú y yo  
tenemos una historia  
que nos dejo   
en medio de la soledad **

Lily se que estas haciendo.-expreso Rey...

¿Y qué vas a hacer? me vas a castigar.-respondí

No, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué lo estas haciendo?-pregunto Rey.

Por que quiero y además tú no me lo puede impedir.-respondí.

Ya.-respondió Rey.-Vamos a bailar.

No quiero.-respondí

Pues lo harás...-y me saca la pista...

**Y a flor de piel  
hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,  
pero también  
se dio un amor  
que puede hacer milagros**

vi. todo a mi alrededor, a Potter con esa niña, sentí un enorme coraje, Potter ese maldito solo me había triado problemas desde que lo conocí, no lo soporto le haré pagar todos los problemas que me trajo...

"¡HOLA PELIRROJA!

¡MI LINDA PELIRROJA!

TE VEZ HERMOSA, SERE LA ENVIDIA DE TODOS

¡BASTA! TE HARE PAGAR POTTER TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE...

Tu me gustas.-dijo un moreno sonrojado..."

Me permites bailar contigo Minerva...-dijo Brian.

Anda ve a bailar, yo aquí los espero.-dijo Callixta...y comenzaron a bailar...Amos los miraba...

"Amos gracias por explicarme.-decía una linda castaña.

De nada.-y le da un beso en la mejilla...

¡AMOS ESTOY EN EL EQUIPO!-corrió él y le dio vueltas en el aire.

¡SI te dije que lo lograrías!-Amos estaba feliz...

AMOS TE QUIERO MUCHO-dijo Minerva..."

Te perdí Minerva, te he perdido.-dijo Amos.

¿Minerva quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Brian...Minerva voltea y ve a Amos y ve como Callixta esta hablando con él...

yo...

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
tal vez cuando me ves  
te haces feliz  
quizás entre los dos  
aún hay algo de amor **

¿Bailamos...Amos?-pregunto Callixta

He si...-y bailaban.

"Ya esta mi plan ya esta terminado ahora solo falta que Brian lo haga y se que ya se lo dijo"

Amos...-expreso Callixta...

Calma Severus, Lily no quiere a Rey.-expreso Lucius.

¿SI?-pregunto Severus.

La verdad, por la única razón que permite que Lily estuviera con Rey, era para que Potter no la molestara, pero ahora ella ya se puede defender por ella misma, Rey ya no nos sirve y hay que desearnos de el...-dijo Lucius,

Solamente utilizaste a Rey...-sonrio Severus,

¿Tú crees que él es digno de Lily? Yo jamás lo creí, pero el tiene algo que nosotros aun no temos completo y es poder, poder para que nadie nos moleste y ser nosotros mismo, el poder implica respecto y eso lo vamos a conseguir, muy pronto.-dijo Lucius.

Sacaremos a Rey fuera del camino.-agrego Severus.

Si.-afirmo Lucius.

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
quizás tal vez  
cuando me ves  
te haces feliz  
quizás entre los dos  
aún hay algo de amor **

Hueles muy rico.-dijo Sirius.

Gracias.-Bella se sonrojo.

Tu-ahora Sirius se sonrojo, Bella se acurruco en el hombre de Sirius...-Siempre estaremos juntos Sirius, ni el tiempo ni el espacio lograran sepáranos...

Mi Bella.-Sirius, sintió el calor de Bella...y se sentia bien...

"ESTUDIA SIRIUS TIENES QUE HACERLO

LA VERDAD SIRIUS SI NO FUERA POR QUE ERES EL PRIMOGENITO...

ERES UN INUTIL COMO QUE NO TE PUEDES MEMORIZAR ESTO...

Black.-sonrió una pequeña rubia.

Tu también vienes.-dijo Sirius acostándose en el pasto.

Shii eres un taller muy interesante, quiero aprender más antes de irme a playa papa nos llevara.-dijo Bella.

Ahh.-dijo Sirius...

Adiós cuídate mushoooo te extrañare.-y Bella le da un beso en la mejilla."

Quieres ser mi novia...

Amos...-dijo Bella mirando a Amos lo veía sufrir...

**Mírame bien  
que aún yo sigo aquí   
muriéndome...por encontrarte en mí  
Mírame bien  
que aún yo sigo aquí  
escúchame...no sé vivir sin ti **

Era...-pensó Remus.

Mi amor.-pensó Matilda.

"NO, YO LO QUIERO.-gritaba una pequeña niña.

¡QUE ESCANDALO! LLEVATE A ESA MOCOSA DE AQUI.-lloraba un niño más pequeño antes las palabras de su madre...

Mami, yo quiero mucho.-decía el pequeño.

Estas loco, pero jamás volverán a ver, pero que escándalo, lo bueno que lo descubrimos a tiempo, que horror.-dijo su madre.

No es hodo el amor.-dijo la pequeña.

Pequeña bruja.-y la golpean.-OYEME BIEN JAMAS VOLVERA A VER A MI HIJO...pero me oyes jamás..."

"Te amo Remus.-dijo Era.

Te amo Era.-unieron sus labios...tan calidos y suaves para ambos.

Nunca nos separáremos...

ERA VAMONOS.-apareció la sombra de un hombre.

NOOOOOOOO ERAAAAAAAAA.-era alto y pelirrojo.

ADIOS REMUS.-grito Era..."

Quiero olvidarlo.-dijo Matildad.

Yo quiero dejarla de amar...-dijo Remus.-No es mentira...

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
tal vez cuando me vez  
te haces feliz  
quizás entre los dos  
aún hay algo de amor **

James te quiero mucho...

Eres hermosa Bane.-la abrazo...

"POTTER

POTTER

¡COMO TE DETESTO POTTER!-gritaba una pelirroja y sin embargó era feliz.

¿Es verdad lo que dices Potter?-pregunto Lily.

¿Qué...?-dijo James...

Que...

Que me gusta una pelirroja...-dijo James

Si...eso-Lily sonrojada.

Es cierto y ahora que lo sabes, ¿Qué haras pelirroja?"

Te quiero...mí pelirroja...

Ella…

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
quizás tal vez cuando me vez  
te haces feliz  
quizás entre los dos  
aún hay algo de amor **

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
tal vez cuando me vez  
te haces feliz  
quizás entre los dos  
aùn hay algo de amor **

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
quizás tal vez cuando me vez  
te haces feliz  
quizás entre los dos  
aún hay algo de amor**

TE HARE PAGAR POTTER

LO LOGRE SEPARE A MINERVA DE AMOS

QUIERES SER MI NOVIA...

YO...NO SE QUE DECIRTE...

TE QUIERO MUCHO...

... AMOS...

MUY PRONTO LO SACAREMOS DEL CAMINO

NO ME AMA...

QUIERO OLVIDARLO

NO ES MENTIRA...

¿FIN...?


End file.
